


Davy Jones' Soul

by feartheviolas



Series: Pirates of the North Sea [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, BAMF Chloe Decker, Curses, Davy Jones - Freeform, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flying Dutchman, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Legends, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feartheviolas/pseuds/feartheviolas
Summary: Seven years ago, Chloe Decker met a mysterious sea captain. The next day, he vanished, and her life was changed forever. Now, she sails the seas, a captain in her own right, searching for the intriguing man who disappeared all those years ago.Sequel to ‘The Curse of the Flying Dutchman’
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Pirates of the North Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638553
Comments: 51
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I am still alive and back with the second part of the pirate AU! It took me a bit longer than I'd originally thought to get it done, but now it's here! It's more than twice as long as the first part, so hopefully that makes up for the delay.
> 
> If you haven't read the first story, go back and read it first! This one will make more sense with the context it provides.
> 
> As always, special thanks to my betas [SpinnerDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerDolphin) and [Hircine_Taoist!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hircine_Taoist), and to my partner for sticking by me and pointing out the holes in my supernatural logic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer sighed, his fingers slumping over the keys of his organ, and the instrument grew silent. They were sailing through a murky fog, and little light permeated his room, not that he needed it to see. It would all be over soon.

At last, the longest seven years of his life were now coming to a close. He had spent those years travelling far and wide, visiting places he hadn’t seen for centuries, to say his final goodbyes. He tended to his job as well, going through the motions, sorting the damned souls from the saved, and escorting the former along to their new homes in Hell.

Lucifer knew the demons that made up his crew were restless from years of conflict-free sailing, not a single ship pillaged or plundered. Even Mazikeen was itching for a fight, her fingers twitching to the knives on her belt or in her sleeves at any unexplained sound, but she tried to pretend otherwise when he was around. Luckily for her, he no longer spent much time outside his cabin.

 _Inside or outside_ , he mused to himself. His siblings had a penchant for creating a mess, and even though, if all went as planned, he wouldn’t need it anymore, he was rather fond of his room. Outside it would be then.

The air outside was brisk, and Lucifer breathed in the salty breeze. He was going to miss that. The beauty of Earth’s seas. There were no seas of water in Hell, no, the seas there were filled with… something else. Something horrid. Hell didn’t really have skies either, not real ones like on Earth, and the only thing that fell from above was ash. So much bloody ash. At least there, though, he would be done with this hopeless game. He had come close to what he wanted, but it would always be just beyond his touch. There was no point in duping himself for the rest of eternity. He wasn’t free and he never would be as long as he remained here on Earth.

At least this way he would no longer be a source of amusement for his family. _Look at the Devil! Watch him chase after love again and again like some sad puppy dog in a game of endless fetch! As if someone would ever love_ him _. The Origin of Evil, the First of the Fallen, Lord of the Damned._ He will always be feared, hated, abhorred. He was done. If they wanted the Devil, then the Devil he would be.

He raised his hands to his chest and bowed his head in prayer. It wasn’t long until he heard the telltale sign of wings, and one of his siblings appeared. Lucifer wondered who He had sent this time.

“Adversary,” a cold voice acknowledged him.

“Amenadiel! So _good_ to see you. How long has it been, three centuries? Four?” Lucifer turned towards his brother casually, his posture feigning nonchalance. In truth, it had been far longer. He knew Amenadiel knew _exactly_ when they had seen each other last. His brother had not changed at all in the time since. His wings were sleek and deep grey like an impending thunderstorm, only so much more deadly, and his dark skin was covered by the exact same boring robe he had worn the last time Lucifer had seen him. The jewelry was new, though. A long, thin, silver pendant hung down from a chain around Amenadiel’s neck. Lucifer chuckled to himself, imagining his brother getting into fashion.

“I’m not here to socialize, Lucifer. Father has reached a verdict on your request. Although why he sees fit to answer _you_ is a mystery.” Amenadiel looked down his nose at Lucifer, frowning deeply.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Ever so charming, brother. All right then, out with it!” He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and paced up and down the deck, nerves forcing him into motion.

“Father has agreed to let you pass on to Hell, on the condition that you never return to Earth again. Exactly one day from now, as your latest set of seven years comes to a close, your remaining Divinity will start to fade. Once it is gone, you will lose your corporal body, and cease to be on this plane of existence. It is expected that the demons go with you. If they remain on Earth, they will be hunted down by the Host and destroyed. You understand that once you are in Hell, redemption will be impossible. Your request is irreversible. There will be no more negotiations, is that understood?”

“Yes,” Lucifer answered quickly before he could change his mind. Soon, he would finally be free. He met Amenadiel’s stare, a playful smirk on his face. Of course, it was a mask, but his brother would never be able to tell. Emotions had never been Amenadiel’s strong suit. Sure enough, his brother’s frown deepened, and he stretched out his wings. Lucifer felt a phantom pain roll across his back as muscles he no longer had tried to respond to the threatening gesture.

“If you cause any more problems, I _will_ come, and I _will_ see you wiped from existence.” The sound of wings punctuated his sentence, and then his brother was gone. Lucifer rolled his eyes at the space Amenadiel had occupied. Angels. So dramatic. He straightened his jacket cuffs and headed down the stairs to the main deck. Maze was the first one to notice him.

“I can’t believe you actually did it. Lucifer, what were you thinking, negotiating with those holy pricks?! You should have let me knife him. Maybe that would send a message to your Father.” Her posture was rigid and confrontational. Perhaps too confrontational for his liking.

“Stand down, Mazikeen,” he growled. “I am your captain, or have you _forgotten_? If that is the case, I’m sure I could find it in me to do some _reminding_.” His eyes flashed, revealing the monster he kept just beneath his flesh. He appreciated her companionship all these years, but he was her lord and captain and she would pay him his respect. He didn’t have to explain himself to her. “I’ll be in my cabin. You know what to do.” He turned and left her there before she could say anything more.

* * *

Lucifer pulled out a bottle of rum from his collection, only the best for him, of course, and poured himself a glass. He barely had time to sit at his desk before someone was banging on his door. 

_What do I have to do to get some bloody peace and quiet?!_ He huffed and checked himself to make sure he still looked presentable.

“It had better not be you, Maze. I’m really not in the mood to talk to you right now.” The door creaked open, and a face not belonging to Mazikeen peeked into the room. “Dromos!” Lucifer did nothing to keep the slight sound of annoyance from creeping into his voice.

“Yes, Captain, sir. I was wondering if I could have a quick word?” The door opened wider and Dromos shuffled into the room.

“Yes fine, get on with it.” Lucifer gestured at him lazily. Dromos approached the desk and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Captain, me and some of the others couldn’t help but hear… Is it true we’ll be returning to Hell?”

Lucifer sighed and took a large sip of his rum. “Yes. We shall all be going back to Hell at the end of this seven-year cycle. Is that all? I’m quite busy.”

Dromos fidgeted. “Well, we were wondering, sir, if we could have some freedom to act on some of our desires, seeing as it’s the last time we’ll be on Earth and all. Some of us have been a bit restless of late, and we would like to ‘go out with a bang’, as they say.” He looked up at Lucifer, eyes meeting his gaze.

Lucifer considered his proposal. Why not let them say their goodbyes as well? Maybe send one more obscene gesture in his Father’s direction before he left His precious creation for good. “Alright, Dromos. You have yourself a deal. I expect you and your companions to return the favour in the future. Dismissed.” He shooed his hand at Dromos, eager to be alone at last.

The demon grinned maniacally, no doubt eager to gather his companions and get started on corrupting some unsuspecting corner of Earth. He bowed to Lucifer before turning and sauntering out of the room. The second the door swung shut, Lucifer deflated. _It would all be over soon_ , he told himself. _Just one more day._


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe Decker leaned against the railing of her father's ship. _Her_ ship. Even though it was coming upon the seventh anniversary of her father's death, she still had a hard time thinking of the _Solvor_ as her ship. The wind attempted to tug strands from her tightly plaited hair as she gazed out to sea, examining the swirling fog gathered around the ship.

She’d had a quick and rocky start to becoming the captain of the _Solvor_ , and she still only suspected she was as successful as she was because she had no other family to take over her father’s shipping business. A lot of his original crew had quit in the early days, refusing to take orders from a woman, or claiming it would be bad luck to have her on board. Still, she worked through it, relying on her quick wit and her father's teachings.

Ella had joined her crew as well, jumping at the opportunity for adventure. Chloe's close friend brought the added advantage of being a keen navigator with a wide and rather unusual knowledge of the stars. She was constantly thirsty for knowledge. Not only did she know the constellations’ locations at various times of the day and year, but she had also learned Latin for the sole purpose of reading Newton's _Principia._ Her fascination with the world beyond Earth certainly kept things fresh on their long voyages, and Chloe was thankful to have a female companion.

Dan had also stayed on as steersman. He had married Charlotte about a year after the events with Captain Morgenster. They had two children together and were now expecting their third. Linda had moved in with them to help Charlotte with the children while Dan was away. Chloe stayed with them when she returned home, having sold her father's house shortly after she had become captain. It had been hard to let go of her childhood home, but she was seldom there, and paying for the upkeep was not practical.

Chloe loved her job. She loved the freedom and the salty sea breeze against her face. In the past couple of years, she had seen and done more than she had in the first two decades of her life. She knew she had made the right choice. The only regret she still carried was not being able to find Captain Morgenster. Even though she had accomplished so much on her own, she longed for closure. 

Each port she’d visited, she had asked after him and questioned the locals as to whether they had seen his unusual ship in their harbour. Most had no idea what she was talking about. A few thought she was crazy, accusing her of chasing ghost ships, but it was the occasional spark of recognition in a fellow sailor's face that kept her hope alive. It hadn't been a dream. Other people had reported seeing the ever-elusive ship, with its blood-red sails and strange ornamentation, but it had always moved on by the time she docked.

She turned to face the stern, watching her crew work, a sense of pride swelling in her chest. They were coming home after a long voyage to Northern Africa and the ship was full of spices, oils, and intricately woven linens for trade in Norway. She hadn't been home in months, and she was excited to see familiar faces. Hopefully the fog would clear, and they could navigate the fjords safely. Otherwise they would be forced to drop anchor and wait.

“How is it looking, Ella?!” Chloe called up to her friend in the crow's nest.

“Visibility’s dreadful up here too! I'm coming down!” Ella yelled back before swinging her legs over the edge and climbing swiftly down the rigging. She let go and jumped out, falling the last few feet, and landing with a very unladylike thud, directly in front of Chloe. She adjusted her clothing and beamed up at her. They had both switched to wearing breeches and tunics when they had started sailing for the ease of getting around. “Reporting for duty Captain Decker, sir!” Ella gave her an exaggerated salute and sauntered over to join Chloe at the side of the ship.

“I'm going to give the order to drop anchor for now. I'd rather not risk rounding the fjord with visibility so low, and a feeling in my gut tells me carrying on might be dangerous.”

“But it could be exciting!” Chloe shot her a look. “Yes, of course I think stopping here would be a fine idea, very responsible indeed, Captain.” She nodded in earnest, causing Chloe to roll her eyes and hide a smile. There was never a dull moment with Ella around and Chloe was deeply thankful for her companionship. Travelling the world had only increased Ella’s penchant for collecting odd legends and stories, and it almost felt as if she had a new one to tell every night.

Chloe turned away from her friend, decision made, but before she could give orders, she was interrupted by Dan's cry of alarm.

“Captain!” Chloe noticed a strange tone in his voice as she whipped around to face him.

“What’s wrong, Dan?”

Dan didn't answer. His face was pale, and he pointed past her, into the distance. Chloe’s gaze followed his finger out into the fog to see a dark shape approaching them. They still had some time before they reached the fjord. How could land be so close? She squinted at the object, and her silent question was answered when the shape moved. It wasn't land; it was another ship.

Chloe began calling out orders to her crew to slow the ship to a stop. They couldn't tell what flags the newcomer was flying, but they could see it was still approaching, eerily silent. It wasn't until it was nearly upon them when she saw the sails. 

Deep, rich, red sails. 

Chloe's breath caught in her chest. The image of those sails leaving her harbour was something she would never forget. Her mind swirled. Could it be _him_? After all this time? She had no idea what she would even stay to him. It had been so long, maybe he had moved on and married someone else. Maybe he had even forgotten her altogether.

Her observations were cut off by the realization that the approaching ship was _not_ slowing. Something was deeply wrong. She called out to her crew urgently, hoping they had enough speed to turn the ship. Sailors scrambled across the deck, trimming the sails and tying ropes as Dan spun the wheel. The ship began to turn but it was too little too late. It wasn’t going to be enough.

“ _Brace yourselves_!” she called out, as the other ship drew closer and closer. 

It struck. Hard. Chloe stumbled and several others lost their balance and fell. There was an awful grinding noise and then everything was quiet, save for the sounds of the ocean. That was all she had time to think before the first monster landed on board the _Solvor_.

Chloe had spent all her life around the ocean, and she had seen her fair share of pale bloated corpses, but this was nothing like that. First of all, this corpse was alive, and it moved towards her with steady movements. Its blue-tinged skin was peeling off in places, while in others it was completely gone, revealing milky white bone in its place. 

Impossibly fast, the monster was in front of her, lashing out with its sword. She stumbled back, drawing her own sword to block its blow. Her mind scrambled to catch up with her movements as instinct took over. She briefly registered more monsters vaulting over the edge of the ship which began to attack her crew, and terror crept up her spine at the implications. 

She lunged forward, attacking the monster in front of her, a spark of triumph running through her blood as her sword pierced its arm. The triumph was quickly vanquished, however, as the monster continued forward, as though nothing had happened. There was no blood, simply a gash in the mottled dead skin that looked like it had been there all along.

“Dan! Ella!” she called out, not daring to look around for her friends, lest her opponent catch her off guard. She could hear her heart pounding in her head, whether from fear or exertion, she couldn’t tell. The monster lunged towards her again, and she blocked, surging forwards with a few offensive strikes, her last one sinking straight into its chest. A killing blow in any other situation. Chloe let out a breath, hoping the fight was over and she could aid her crew. 

The monster had other ideas. It spun, twisting her wrist and wrenching her sword from her grasp. She gasped out loud as a stinging pain jolted through her arm and the limb fell limply to her side.

Her opponent regained its footing and turned towards her. Chloe pulled a knife out of a hidden sheath in her boot and brandished it with her left hand, her right arm still throbbing with pain. She stumbled backwards. As the monster slashed at her, she slipped. Terror shot through her as she lost her footing and fell. Her body crashed to the deck, and she gasped at the pain from the impact. 

The disfigured being towered above her, stabbing downwards with its sword, as she brought up her knife at the last minute to deflect the blow. Her arm shook as she gritted her teeth against the effort of defending herself. Sweat and hair were falling into her eyes, but she didn’t dare spare a hand to brush them away. She could hear the clashing of metal around her, mixed with the shrieks and yells of her crew as they tried to fend off the horrible creatures that had boarded their ship.

The monster lifted its blade and struck again, its sword coming down to hit her knife once more, slowly wearing down Chloe’s strength, and her grip on her knife wavered. She pushed back trying and failing to get back to her feet. Another stroke came down, tearing the weapon from her grip, and she braced herself as her fear took over. The monster grinned horribly. They both knew she was defenceless, she lay there, her chin raised defiantly, facing her end head-on. At least she went down fighting. It raised its sword, its tattered lips stretching wider over broken, rotted teeth, and Chloe closed her eyes, bracing herself for the final blow.

* * *

Lucifer was jolted from his thoughts as he felt his ship strike something, knocking the bottle of rum off his desk. It shattered against the floorboards, spilling its contents. He growled at the liquid that had dared stain the elaborate silk carpet that he had stolen from a cargo ship returning from Turkey. What the _Hell_ were his demons doing? He had given them permission to celebrate, _not_ wreck his ship and by proxy, his rug. He sighed and stood up, wandering over to his shelves to fetch another bottle of alcohol.

Pouring himself a new glass, he supposed he had better head above deck to dole out punishment to whoever was responsible for his recently ruined rug. He really didn’t want to deal with this, couldn’t they just leave him alone for the rest of his time here? No, he was the Devil, and apparently that meant he didn’t get a break, not even at the end. He drained his glass in one gulp and grabbed his coat, pulling it on and standing in front of the mirror to admire himself.

This time, he was interrupted by shouting. Shouting that wasn’t in Lilim, the language of the demons. This shouting was in human language. Lucifer felt a primal rage twisting in his gut. The demons _knew_ attacking innocents was forbidden. They could do what they wished with the guilty and the damned, but the innocent souls were off-limits. Lucifer tore out of his cabin, not even noticing the change washing over his skin as he lost control of his anger.

He arrived at the edge of the deck, moving with superhuman speed, and looked out over the chaos going on below him. The demons had boarded a smaller cargo ship and were attacking the crew, not even bothering to disguise their hellish appearances. Clearly, they intended to leave no survivors. Lucifer was furious, he gripped the rail of his ship, wood creaking and cracking under his fingers. How _dare_ they take advantage of his deal like this.

As he was about to call out his orders, his eyes caught the name painted along the other ship’s side, causing him to hesitate. _Solvor_. There was something achingly familiar about it. He had seen it before. He _knew_ this ship. His eyes swept the deck frantically, coming to rest on a familiar golden braid, peeking out from under a navy-blue hat. She looked so different in trousers and a long blue jacket, that he hadn’t recognized her at first, but now there was no mistaking it. It was _her_.

He froze, unable to move. She was on the deck, desperately trying to defend herself with a single knife as Dromos beat down against it with his sword. He saw the knife fly out of her hand, saw the demon raise his sword for a killing blow. The next moment he was landing on the deck in front of the demon, his fist closed over the sword, snarling as he tore it out of the hand of his errant crew member.

* * *

Chloe scrambled backwards, away from the strange creature that had appeared out of nowhere between herself and the monster that had been about to kill her. Before she could fully analyze what had happened, the newcomer had disarmed her opponent and shoved him across the deck, where it slammed into the railing on the other side, cracking it. She watched as it fell to the floor and rolled over, merely winded.

_What were these monsters? What were they doing on Captain Morgenster’s ship?_

Her thoughts were cut short by a loud, rasping call from the newcomer. It was unlike any language she had ever heard before. It hurt her ears and made her head pound, and deep down inside something told her there was something very _wrong_ with this language. It made her skin crawl and she shivered. Monsters all around the ship had suddenly stopped fighting, and she could hear the sound of weapons being sheathed. Her heart was beating so hard she was certain if she looked down at her chest, she would see it. She tried to catch her breath and watched the newcomer, her muscles tight and ready to react at a second’s notice. Judging from the way the others had obeyed, this one must be their leader.

It turned to face her, and she bit her lip, trying not to scream. It was similar to the other monsters, with its bluish-grey skin and exposed organs and bone, but this one was so much _worse_. It lacked both lips and eyelids, and instead of eyes, there were two black holes, staring endlessly into her soul. Its scalp was torn, patches of dark hair next to bone where thin yellow-pink worms had attached themselves to feed.

She staggered to her feet, her stomach heaving as she stepped away from the horror in front of her.

“P-please, don’t kill us.” Her mouth tasted like iron from her bitten lip. She took a deep breath. She was the captain of this ship; she had to save her men. She tried to meet the monster’s gaze, but each time, the action sent a stabbing horror into her mind. Eventually the effort made her too nauseous and she found herself looking elsewhere, feeling the beginnings of a nasty headache coming on. The creature didn’t respond to her. She hoped desperately it understood human language. “If you need someone, you can take me, but let my crew go. _Please._ ”

The harsh look it had worn earlier was softened, and it was now studying her in, what she almost thought, was wonder. Maybe it had never seen a human up close before.

“Chloe?” It said softly in an accent that was hard to place. The voice sounded familiar; she had heard it before… _Wait_. How could it know her name? Her brow furrowed and she swallowed a tremor.

“How—?”

“ _Chloe_!” Dan grabbed her arm and tugged her aside. Some part of her brain sighed in relief. He had survived. He brandished his sword in front of them at the monster. “Stay back!”

It huffed as though amused by this puny human’s attempts to defend them. “Daniel,” it said, its voice tinged with amusement. “So nice to see you again.” The creature stepped forwards, and Chloe tried not to shrink back behind Dan. If she didn’t know any better, she would say it looked hurt by her reaction.

_Keep it together Decker,_ she chided herself. _It’s a sea monster; it doesn’t care about your feelings_. The monster fiddled with the cuff of its jacket before addressing them.

“I suppose it makes sense that you wouldn’t recognize me like this.” It raised a hand to cover its face, and suddenly a man was standing before them. Not just any man though. It was Captain Morgenster, looking the exact same as he had when Chloe had last seen him seven years ago.

* * *

_What on Earth was going on?_ Dan’s brain was whirling. In the last few minutes everything he had known had been turned upside down. First, their ship had been invaded by the living dead, then their leader had shown up and commanded them to stop, and then that leader turned out to be none other than the mysterious Captain Morgenster from seven years ago. Dan had always known there was something wrong with that man, but he never would have guessed it was something so…so _out there_.

He poured all his energy into keeping his hand from shaking as he kept his sword pointed squarely at Morgenster’s chest. Aside from a change in wardrobe, the man? Creature? Hadn’t changed at all since Dan had seen him—no, it last. It couldn’t be human? Could the thing even die? Dan pushed the thoughts from his mind and gripped his sword tighter, needing the reassurance the weapon was currently providing him.

“ _You._ ” He accused the captain.

The captain met his gaze, unamused. “Yes, Daniel, me.”

“Go back to where you came from, you monster!” Dan’s sword shook with his words. He fought against an overwhelming urge to step back and run away and held his ground. It was his job to protect his captain from this horrific monstrosity. “You have no power over us!” He slashed at Morgenster to emphasize his point. Morgenster’s face was blank, betraying no emotions. Its eyes flickered over Dan’s shoulder, presumably examining Chloe. He stepped forwards but was stopped when Morgenster grabbed his sword and tore it from his grip, tossing it aside casually. Dan’s head spun as all the blood drained from his face and he struggled to keep his breathing from breaking into gasps. He was about to die, there was no doubt about it. He had offended this horrible sea monster and it would be the end of him.

“That’s better, don’t you think? Now we can have a discussion like civilized people.”

Dan spluttered. “Civilized people?! _You_ attacked _us_!”

Morgenster scowled as if he had forgotten about the attack until now. “ _I_ didn’t attack you, but I suppose I must apologize for my crew’s actions. Know that they will be _punished_ accordingly.” He looked around him at the monstrous creatures that were still onboard the _Solvor_ and barked out several commands in a harsh, guttural language that Dan couldn’t comprehend. The creatures, Morgenster’s crew, slowly retreated to their own ship, leaving the surviving humans alone.

“ _How dare you!_ ” Dan yelled, continuing towards Morgenster. “You showed up in our lives out of nowhere, promised yourself to Chloe, then disappeared. Her father _died_ saving her life after she tried to follow you. I knew there was something wrong with you, I _knew_ it. I should have guessed you were some sort of horrible monster from the deep.” Dan was in the other man’s face now, not caring that his life might be in danger.

“Dan.” A cautious hand on his shoulder pulled him back. “Dan, let me.” Dan had nearly forgotten Chloe was still standing behind him. She was his captain; it was technically her job to negotiate with the captain of the hostile vessel. He turned to her, meeting her gaze. Her eyes were serious, betraying none of the fear he knew she must be feeling. He nodded at her, stepping aside.

“Captain Morgenster.” Chloe’s voice sounded tight and cold. “It seems we have a few things we must discuss. Might I suggest—”

“Captain! Chloe!” Ella rushed up to them. Her clothes were torn in places, and she was bleeding from a few decent sized cuts. There was a nasty red mark on her left cheek that was already purpling into a bruise. None of her injuries looked immediately life-threatening, and when Chloe asked about the bruise, Ella sheepishly admitted it was a mark of clumsiness rather than the attack. 

“I was below, so I missed the worst of it,” Ella explained. “The collision tore some holes in our hull. I don’t think we’re going to sink or anything, at least not anytime soon, but there is water coming in, and some of the goods were damaged. We should probably get someone to patch them with tar before it gets worse. It looks like one of the masts has been damaged as well.” Her pitch and speed were climbing with every word, becoming more and more frantic, and Dan was struggling to follow her speech when Chloe finally interrupted.

“Ella. Ella, take a breath.” Chloe reached out to squeeze her arm. Ella took in a shaky breath and immediately let it out again, beginning to relax. She looked around, her gaze falling on Morgenster and she immediately stiffened again. Dan braced himself, ready to stop her if she approached him.

Is that…?” Ella trailed off, looking from Chloe to Morgenster to Dan and back to Chloe again. “Oh… I suppose you were in the middle of something…Uh… I’ll just go find someone to help me with the tar then…” She turned awkwardly to leave.

“No, Ella, it’s fine. We should probably have someone take stock of the dead and injured, as well as the damage that was done to the ship before we continue.” Dan watched as Chloe went into full command mode. “Captain Morgenster, if the attack was unintentional as you claimed, would you excuse us to care for our men? I know we have more to discuss, but I need to look after my crew.”

“Of course, Captain Decker,” Morgenster replied. “I will ensure my crew has returned to my ship and await your word.” He nodded at her and stepped away, turning his back to them. Dan watched closely as he walked away, making sure he followed through on his statement.

“I’ll check the rudder and steering, Captain,” Dan volunteered after Morgenster had left.

“Actually, Dan, Ella, if it’s clear that we’re not sinking, I’d like you to take stock of the crew, I don’t want anyone to bleed out while we fix the holes. Cargo can be replaced, lives cannot. Once everyone has been stabilized, then you can work on fixing the ship. I’ll speak with Captain Morgenster after we’ve stabilized things a bit and hopefully, we can come to an agreement going forward that works for everyone.”

“Yes, Captain.” Dan and Ella replied in unison before heading off to determine just how much of their crew had survived the assault.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was too stunned to think. Everything had happened too fast. She was supposed to be leading but she couldn’t get her thoughts to cooperate. Her hands were shaking, and she stumbled to a railing for stability. Now that Dan and Ella were occupied elsewhere, she was falling apart. 

A preliminary report from Dan informed her that more than half of her crew had been injured or killed in the fight, and a majority of those who survived without physical damage were spooked and refused to speak or interact with the others. They sat below decks, staring into the distance, trembling and flinching at every sudden noise. Chloe almost wished she could join them—let someone else take care of this disaster. 

Guilt threatened to overwhelm her, and she struggled to get a hold of herself. Her crew came first. That’s how her father had taught her, and God help her, she would do her best to make sure the rest made it home safely. Her heart ached as she thought of them. What if they had been targeted because of her? She needed to make sure the survivors were safe. Then, and only then, she could start to deal with—everything else. 

Dan and Ella’s survey told her that the _Solvor_ would not be going anywhere on her own anytime soon. The other ship had hobbled their rudder with the collision before the fight, and the mainmast had been badly damaged. There was an ugly crack that ran up the upper half, a portion of the lower mast had been gouged out by the projectiles fired by the other ship, and the rigging was torn in places. 

This part of the report is what worried her the most. Without the support of the mainmast they wouldn’t be able to use the sails. They weren’t terribly far from their destination, but in order to return, they would have to rely on the aid of Captain Morgenster and his ship. The larger ship could tow the _Solvor_ to the fjord where they could obtain materials to make the repairs it would need.

The thought left an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she gritted her teeth at the thought of having to ask him for anything. The only plausible alternative was to wait for another ship to find them, but no one could predict how long that would take. Asking for aid would be the fastest and safest way to get home, provided Captain Morgenster was even willing to listen. 

Before anything else, Chloe made sure to meet with each of her remaining crew members. They had suffered a huge loss and she could feel the heat of anger in her veins at the damage Captain Morgenster’s monstrous crew had caused. She was thankful for the anger though, it burned away her fear and made what she was about to do easier. As difficult as it was to face her crew and address their fears and injuries, she was not looking forward to confronting the other captain.

She spotted him on the deck of his ship and waved her arm to get his attention. “Captain Morgenster!” she called out, pleased with how steady her voice sounded. “I demand an audience!”

He appeared in front of her all too quickly, passing from his ship to hers in an eyeblink, and she berated herself for flinching slightly. She stood tall and squared her shoulders. He was still in a human form, and his face gave nothing away. She led the way to her quarters where she leaned against her desk and turned to face him, not comfortable enough to sit down.

“I have several demands to make of you,” she started. “First of all, no more of my men are to be harmed. You and your crew will leave us _alone_. I don’t care if your monsters get hungry. They can find another solution; we are not here to be your prey. Secondly, we require your ship’s aid in returning to port. Our mainmast is damaged, and we cannot return safely on our own, especially with so much of my crew injured or murdered.” She clenched her fists to keep her hands from shaking. Captain Morgenster’s face was still blank.

“As you wish,” he answered quietly. 

Chloe blinked. That was _it_? He wasn’t going to make other demands or threaten to have them all killed?

He seemed to notice her confusion and sighed, elaborating. “As I said earlier, I didn’t order the attack. It’s only fair that I help clean up the mess and return you to your home. I’m sure your husband will be grateful to have you back.” His tone was clipped and short.

“My _husband_?” Now Chloe was completely thrown, her caution forgotten. “What _husband_?”

“The stable, safe, farmer boy,” Captain Morgenster sneered. “The one you were going to run off with after you agreed to come with me.” He leaned forwards, his gaze challenging her to deny it.

“ _Marcus_?” she asked, incredulous. “I never married _anyone_. I’m certainly not married to _him._ If you had _stayed_ you would have known that. After my father died saving me, I took over his business. I’ve been sailing the seas hoping that maybe I would find _you_.” Chloe was shouting now, and she jabbed a finger into his chest.

Captain Morgenster looked down and glared at her offending finger, and that was all it took to reawaken her fear. She snapped her arm back, and clasped it with her other arm, eyes wide. 

“I—I’m sorry. Just, help me get my crew home. Please. And then I’ll leave you alone.” She backed away slowly, too afraid to turn her back on him. His face had returned to its previous blank slate, his gaze far away, as he nodded once and walked away. 

Chloe watched him depart and let out an audible sigh of relief once he was gone. That hadn’t gone nearly as badly as it could have. She’d gotten everything she wanted from him and he had been eager to comply. This was good. They were going to make it home. She took a deep breath and went back outside to help with recovery measures.

Some of the more functional crew members were tending to the injured and Chloe and Ella joined them, wrapping and stitching up gashes. Upon leaving her cabin, Chloe had realized Captain Morgenster had not returned to his ship, rather he seemed to trust his first mate to keep his crew in line and set a course for the port. He paced the deck of the _Solvor_ , occasionally glancing at Chloe, but she ignored him, not ready for any more interaction with him. 

True, she had searched for him for years, but that was before she had realized that he was some sort of supernatural monster from legends. She should have realized. She should have paid heed to all those frightened glances and whispered replies she’d received upon asking after a ship with sails the colour of blood. Hell, the sails themselves should have been a warning. Normal ships didn’t have red sails. She had been so _stupid_ , so _naive._

Aside from the necessary negotiations, she would keep her distance. The image of his monstrous features was burned into her mind and she struggled to steer her thoughts away from the memory, shuddering. It’s not like they could capture him and contain him, knowing what she knew now. She took a deep breath. She would return to her home, they would go their separate ways once again, and she wouldn’t ever have to see him again. As unwelcome Marcus’s advances had been, they had somehow been the catalyst for Captain Morgenster’s abrupt departure and might possibly have saved her life. She’d dodged a bullet by not going with him the first time.

What had he wanted from her? Would she have ended up some long-lost maiden sacrifice? Or some sort of human toy for him to amuse himself with? She shuddered in horror. And then he had the gall to accuse her of having a husband! As though he thought she might actually want him instead. Did he? Could he be jealous? Could it have been sincere? She pushed the thoughts from her head. He had charmed his way into her family, into her mind and heart, and she had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. Her father was _dead_ because of it. She felt her eyes burn and, in her frustration, she pulled too tightly on the bandage she was tying, causing the sailor below her to gasp in pain.

“Ella, can you check him?” She asked her friend. “I’m going to go see how Dan is faring with the repairs.” She needed to put more distance between herself and Captain Morgenster.

* * *

Mazikeen stomped back and forth across the deck. She was furious. Furious with Dromos for thinking they could get away with attacking a ship full of innocent humans. Furious with Lucifer for preventing her from stabbing aforementioned humans and putting her in charge of his ship while he moped around his former betrothed. Furious with herself for…for letting herself be put in this situation. She was Mazikeen of the Lilim, not a nanny for insolent demons.

“You know Mazey, you’re not the only one who’s unhappy with how things turned out.” A dry voice quipped from her left.

She snarled at Dromos approaching in her peripheral vision. “Did I _ask_ for your input, you dullard? No? Then get out of my sight.” She turned to him, baring her teeth threateningly. “I didn’t get to stab any humans before he commanded the ceasefire, but I wouldn’t mind satisfying that loss with your face.”

Dromos raised his hands “Woah, woah, you wouldn’t kill your own brother, would you?”

“I killed my own father, you half-drowned imbecile.” Maze hissed, “Killing you would be nothing.”

“Okay, I get the point.” Dromos’s voice lost all playfulness, “I just thought you might want to know, us other demons, we’ve decided we’re done. Done with Lucifer and his damned compassion towards humans, done with being bitches to those holier than thou angel freaks, done with taking orders. We are our own masters now, and we are taking control of this ship.”

Maze laughed. “ _Riiiight._ And how _exactly_ do you plan to overthrow Lucifer? He might have been cast down, but he _is_ still an angel. However diminished his powers might be, he’s still much more powerful than you could ever dream to be.”

“Ahhh, well, that is where my plan comes in, dear sister. But first I need to be sure. Are you with us?”

“With _you_? Against _Lucifer_? He is the one I am sworn to protect, no matter how ridiculous his decisions. I would follow him over the ends of the Earth, into certain doom, if he required it of me. So no, _brother_ , I will not be ‘joining you’ in your pathetic little crusade against our captain.” She turned her back and stalked off.

“As you wish,” she heard Dromos reply as she left.

They were crazy, thinking they could get a hand up on Lucifer. No matter. She would be standing there when the dust cleared smirking at their foolishness. Lucifer had practically invented rebelling, and the demons were already due at least one punishment. She shoved a demon that had foolishly stepped into her path as she made her way to the stern.

From her perch there, she could see the other captain, Decker, if she remembered correctly, had laid out her injured crew members on the deck of her ship, and those who could still walk were tending to them. Humans were so _weak_. They broke so easily. If a demon were injured like that, they would be left to the sharks.

Lucifer was still pacing on the deck of the _Solvor_. Maze wondered what he was waiting for. Did he think Decker was just going to suddenly run into his arms and kiss him? He had given up on breaking the curse several years ago. Why was he acting as though he was going to try again? 

She gripped the railing hard enough to get splinters and tried to focus on the quiet murmurs of the other demons behind her. She should probably warn Lucifer about Dromos and his dumb fantasies of mutiny.

* * *

Lucifer couldn’t stand still. Now that the _Solvor_ had been secured to his ship and they were underway, he no longer had any tasks to keep his body occupied and his mind from wandering. Miss—no, _Captain_ Decker was here. On the same ship as him. He could call out and she would most likely hear him. His chest felt like it was full of sparks of light, jumping back and forth. She was _here_ and she was not with that other man. She hadn’t married, she hadn’t even _wanted_ the farmer. He had been wrong, he had left, and once again he had ruined everything. 

_She saw your true form, though. Even if she were single, she wouldn’t want you, not in a million years. You’re disgusting, a monster. She’s terrified of you._ The look on the Captain’s face when he interfered to save her was frozen in his mind. The absolute horror and fear in her eyes, and how her gaze had slid off him when she tried to address him. He would never forget it. _See?_ the voice in his head sneered. _You’re nothing. No one will ever want you. Not your family, not the human souls you were tasked to watch over, not even the demons in your charge. No one._

He turned again, intending to continue his pacing, when he heard his name.

“ _Lucifer!_ ” Maze was stalking towards him silently, a feral gleam in her eyes.

“What do you _want_ , Mazikeen?” Lucifer snarled, angry at having his thoughts interrupted.

Maze stopped short, approaching him slowly now, as though he were a pile of gunpowder that could explode at any second. “I have some news from our ship, from our crew. If you even care about it anymore.” She murmured the last bit, but his keen hearing heard every word.

“ _Do not question my devotion to my task!”_ He advanced towards her, towering over her smaller frame, his appearance flashing from angelic to monstrous. How _dare_ she question his devotion. He had given _everything_ for this.

Maze lowered her gaze submissively. “Forgive me, sir.” He turned his back to her to observe the humans. The Captain had come back above deck and she was speaking in hushed whispers with Miss Lopez.

“What have you come to tell me, Maze?” Lucifer asked wearily, reluctantly tearing his eyes from the Captain and turning away from watching the humans.

“I just thought you would like to know; Dromos and his minions are planning a mutiny against you.”

Lucifer sighed. “You came all this way to tell me that? Maze, what are they going to do to me? It’s not like they could beat me in a fight.”

“That’s what I told him, but he claimed to have some sort of plan up his sleeve. Just… be on the lookout okay?” Maze huffed and Lucifer ignored her exasperation. He didn’t need her nannying. 

“I can handle myself, and besides, I have you, Maze.” He grasped her shoulders. “They don’t stand a chance.” Their one on one was interrupted by a feminine scream from across the deck.

“ _Chloe!_ ” Miss Lopez yelled. The sound of a sword being drawn punctuated her alarm.

Lucifer’s head snapped up and he tensed, searching for the danger. Miss Lopez was standing a few paces back from the Captain, her face pale with fright. Daniel was standing next to her, his sword pointing in the direction of the Captain. That couldn’t be right. And then he noticed it, a silver blade was pressed tightly to the Captain’s throat. She stood, stiff as a board, her face as white as a sheet, as she tried not to betray her fear. Lucifer could see it in her eyes though. It was the same fear that he saw in her eyes when she looked at him now.

He stalked towards them, planning out how he would punish whichever member of the Captain’s crew saw fit to betray her like this. The _nerve_ of them. She was their _captain_. She had offered her _life_ in exchange for their safety. 

The man holding his knife to her throat shifted and his face came into the light, an ugly grin marring his even uglier face. Lucifer’s rage flared. He knew that face. It wasn’t one of her crew members after all; it was one of _his_.

“ _Dromos! You will unhand her this instant!”_ he snarled in Lilim, baring his teeth at the demon.

“Ah, I don’t think I will,” Dromos replied slowly in Norwegian. “You see, Lucifer,” he continued. “I think this highlights my point perfectly. You’ve become too soft, caring about humans.” He scoffed and spat on the deck. “These pitiful, weak, _worthless_ creatures. Look how easily they bleed.” He pressed the tip of his blade harder into the Captain’s throat, drawing a bead of blood. She whimpered and Lucifer lunged forwards, his appearance shifting in rage. The Captain flinched backwards into Dromos, and Lucifer caught himself short.

“It’s too bad she doesn’t return your concern,” Dromos smirked. “But if you take another step, I _will_ slit her throat before you can stop me.” The Captain was frozen stiff, and Lucifer felt an ache growing in his chest at the terrible fear in her eyes.

“You let her go, you disgusting monster!” Daniel pointed his sword at Dromos, who rolled his eyes in exasperation. Lucifer reached out and grabbed his shoulder to keep him in place. The shorter man struggled against his grip and in any other circumstance Lucifer would have scoffed at the mortal’s efforts to break free from his celestial strength.

“You stupid halfwit.” Dromos leered. “I _will_ kill her if you take another step. Her life means nothing to me. And once she is dead, I can torture her eternal soul in Davy Jones’ Locker.”

Lucifer felt Daniel go still under his grip. The _second_ Dromos let his guard down Lucifer would pounce. He would string him up in front of the entire crew and torture him slowly, an example to the other demons of what happened to traitors. His fist clenched, his nails digging into his palms hard enough to break the skin. Daniel winced as Lucifer’s grip on his shoulder tightened as well, but Lucifer didn’t move.

“Now, you are all going to listen to _me._ We should be coming up on a lovely bit of land now. What’s going to happen is, every able-bodied man is going to jump. I’ve decided to give you a chance, maybe you will make it to land, maybe you won’t. Those who cannot or choose not to jump will remain here as _entertainment_ for us poor, bored demons.”

“That water is freezing cold!” Daniel exclaimed. “None of the sailors will make it to the shore alive!” 

“That is not my problem.” Dromos’ horrific grin split his face, and a low growl rumbled from Lucifer’s throat.

“None of that.” Dromos pressed his blade into the Captain, drawing a whimper and a few more beads of blood from her. Lucifer bit his tongue and Daniel cried out in pain. In his rage, he had forgotten he was still holding the other man back, and now bones were crunching under his hand, his fingernails digging into his palms. Lucifer let go of the man in shock and felt horror settle in his belly as he saw the blood seeping through Daniel’s shirt. _Monster_. _You hurt everyone you touch._ Daniel cradled his arm, looking down at the deck, biting his lip and wincing. _Look at this destruction you’ve caused._

Lucifer turned away from Daniel. Other demons had appeared on the deck of the _Solvor_ now, rounding up the remaining crew members in preparation for their impending swim through ice-cold waters. The island Dromos had referenced had come into view in the distance. It was small and rocky, and it was unlikely there would be freshwater on it. The humans would be lucky to survive the night.

The sounds of urgent scuffling and a fight breaking out drew his attention back to the deck. Maze was taking on three of her brethren at once, daggers flashing, and teeth bared. His Mazikeen, always the fighter.

“ _Call her off!_ Call her off or I gut the Captain and every other miserable human life on board this ship.” Dromos threatened.

“Maze,” Lucifer whispered. “Maze… stop.” He didn’t raise his voice, but he knew she could hear him, even over the sounds of her fight. She slowed, turning to him, eyes furious.

“ _What_?! You’re just going to _sit_ here and let them tell you what to do?! _Lucifer!_ _Forget_ the humans! Their lives are short anyway.” She bared her teeth at him.

“No, Maze. No more death.” He sounded pathetic, even to himself. Pathetic and defeated. _Weak_. His fingers tugged at his jacket cuffs and he looked out to sea, refusing to meet Mazikeen’s judgemental gaze. “We’re done here.”

“ _Form a line!”_ One of the other demons ordered the humans, before shoving the first few overboard.

It’s funny, Lucifer never would have thought that his last time going ashore would be wasted on some desert island in the middle of the North Sea. What a finale to his millennia of banishment to Earth. Not that he was expecting his time in Hell to be much better, but at least there he wouldn’t have to serve. He wouldn’t have to go on pretending anymore, pretending that he was worth saving.

“Your turn!” Dromos called out to him and Maze. Almost all the humans had finished jumping, the only ones who remained were the Captain, held captive by Dromos, and of course, those too injured to walk. Lucifer could hear the feeble splashing of the humans in the ocean, punctuated by desperate gasps for air and a few voices calling out. He could tell that the splashing was growing quieter at an alarmingly fast rate and wondered how long exactly it took humans to freeze to death under these conditions. 

Maze snarled at her brother, distracting Lucifer from the dying humans. “I _will_ get you back for this,” she promised him, and before Lucifer could scold her, she stepped onto the rail and dived elegantly into the dark, churning ocean.

“ _Maze!_ Help those who are too weak to make it to shore!” Lucifer’s voice followed her dive.

“Now you, my _Captain_.” Dromos sneered at Lucifer. “She’ll follow, we have no use for her once you’re gone.”

“What’s to keep me from following you? Returning and finishing you off?” Lucifer gripped the side of the ship.

“Nothing,” Dromos shrugged, “But without you, I don’t think many of them will make it to shore in this water and those who do, will freeze to death pretty quickly. You better make your decision quickly. Humans are _so_ fragile, after all.”

“Your actions will not go unpunished, Dromos,” Lucifer threatened. The demon was right though; the humans would need his help if they were to survive. He wasn’t going to have his Divinity much longer, and it was better spent saving the humans from freezing to death than chasing down demons that would eventually wind up either dead or at his mercy in Hell, one way or another. He turned away, and, faster than the human eye could track, he was diving into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

The sudden, cold grip of the ocean once again forced the air from Chloe’s lungs, and she struggled as the greedy current pulled her down. It was denied her life last time and would not be robbed again. She beat her fists against its firm grip, hoping in vain that she might free herself, but it held her too tight; her limbs were growing numb and limp. She couldn’t see, couldn’t hear; she was suffocating until suddenly she was enveloped in warmth.

She curled into the feeling, struggling not to lose consciousness. Her head burst above the surface, and she gasped for air, reeling at being torn from the ocean’s grasp once again. Her father had saved her. She clutched at him, burying her face into his shoulder, tears running down her cheeks. He was alive. The past seven years must have all been a bad dream.

Chloe took shaky breaths as she was pulled to shore, the warmth from her father’s body keeping her shivers at bay. She could hear muffled voices and shouts, but she was so _tired_. She just wanted it to be over, she wanted to go to sleep and wake up later in her soft bed at home. It was so _warm_. Her body jolted against something hard and unmoving, and the warmth was suddenly gone. She whimpered, reaching her arms out, as the warm arms grasped her again and hauled her out of the water.

She was in her father’s arms again, safe, and everything would be okay now. Nothing could hurt her. She leaned her head against his chest and blinked her eyes, adjusting to the light.

Wait… something was wrong. Her father couldn’t be here. He was gone… had been gone for several years now. She looked up, squinting as a familiar face came into focus.

“Captain… Morgenster?” Her voice was hoarse and her throat raw from the seawater she had swallowed. “What...?” It all came rushing back, the attack, the monsters, _him._ She had to get away. He wasn’t human, he was… she didn’t know what he was, but he was far too close for comfort. She flailed her arms, trying to push herself away from him, but his grip was unyielding.

“Captain…” he breathed softly, “It’s okay, relax, I’ve got you.”

Her heart sped up. “No! Let me go!” she squirmed and pushed feebly against his chest. “Put me down! You _monster_!”

And suddenly she was falling, the warmth was gone, and she was crashing to the ground. Pain flared in her hip briefly, but she ignored it. She was free. Chloe struggled to get her hands and feet under her body as she scrabbled backwards awkwardly, slipping in the sand, trying desperately to get away from the other captain. When she looked up again, he was gone. 

She sat in the sand and tried to catch her breath. A pang of regret flared through her chest at her actions. He had just saved her. Even if he weren’t human, he didn’t deserve that. Chloe drew her knees to her chest and took a few deep breaths. She should go and check to see how many of her men had made it to the shore. She saw a few bodies lying on the beach, and she had been the last to go overboard, so there were no more men in the water. At least, no men who were still alive. She buried her face in her hands, not sure if the water on her cheeks was from the ocean or her tears.

_What are we going to do?_ she wondered, desperately. _We have no ship, no provisions, and we are slowly freezing to death._

“Chloe!” A familiar voice called out from across the beach and she nearly sobbed in relief. Chloe wobbled to her feet, just in time to be tackled back to the ground again by Ella’s embrace. “You’re okay! Thank the heavens you’re okay! The other first mate, Mazikeen, pulled me to shore.” Ella pulled herself off of Chloe. The smaller woman brushed herself off and held her hand out to her captain. Chloe took it and rose to her feet again. “I thought I was going to _die_. It was horrible.”

“Ella, Ella, _breathe._ We’re not going to die. They’re gone now, and—”

“You’re both alright!” She was interrupted by another voice. Dan was heading over to where she stood on the beach. He was supporting another man, and three more followed him. All that was left of her crew. Chloe bit her lip and nodded at Dan. Her ability to speak lost to the lump rising in her throat. These men had been _her_ responsibility, and she had let them down. Yet she knew, deep down, that all of them were lucky to have survived. That without the aid they had received, they would all be dead.

“Yes, Dan, we were fortunate.”

“What is the plan then, Captain?” He and the other crew members looked up at her, expectant.

“Well… first we need heat.” Chloe swallowed, trying to force the waver from her voice. “The sun will be setting soon, and none of us will make it through the night soaked as we are. Gather what you can from the island, and we will start a fire. Keep an eye out for freshwater, or anything you recognize as edible.” She nodded at the men and they hobbled off to fulfill her orders. Ella and Dan lingered. “Ella, I’d like you to try and determine where we are, I know we don’t have any maps, but I have faith in your knowledge of the stars.”

“Of course, Captain!” Ella proclaimed with far too much enthusiasm for their predicament.

Once they were alone Dan took his chance. “Look, Chloe, I know they helped, but I’ve been talking with the men and they don’t want Captain Morgenster and his first mate camping anywhere near us tonight. There are rumours about… you know… that make the men uncomfortable. Rumours of Davy Jones, the Devil of the ocean, and they— _we_ fear for our eternal souls. I just thought I would warn you.” He nodded at her, before following the rest of the men further inland. 

Chloe sighed. Talking to Captain Morgenster—that was the _last_ thing she wanted to do. How could she face him again after how despicably she had responded to him saving her life? She didn’t even know where they were right now anyway. Why couldn’t someone else do it? 

Right. She was the captain.

Chloe surveyed the shore, spotting Captain Morgenster and his first mate. Maze was pacing back and forth, her tall boots kicking up sand as though she were trying to punish it for existing. Her expression was stormy, and her hair was absolutely feral. Chloe slowed her approach, fearful of the small woman, or whatever she was. Captain Morgenster was leaning against a boulder, the expression on his face distant. His hair was sticking up from the salt and drying in soft curls.

Chloe took a deep breath, bracing herself for backlash. She _had_ just called him a monster for saving her, after all. “Captain Morgenster?” 

He winced, and then turned to her, his face eerily blank. His reaction reminded her of the face-off on board the _Solvor_. 

“Thank you for saving me.” Her voice was soft and almost lost in the sound of the surf, but she was certain from the way he cocked his head that he had heard her. So far, so good. “Listen, I know you’re trying to help, and I’m grateful, I truly am, but my men are… scared. They wanted me to ask you if you wouldn’t mind sleeping apart from us. I hope you don’t mind. They’ve been through a lot today. I’m sure they’re also grateful too though.” Chloe was babbling now, and she pressed her lips together to stop herself. 

“I see,” Captain Morgenster replied, his eyes steely. 

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to think of something to say that would diffuse the tension. “What…what are you really called?” A small tremor crept into her voice, betraying her fear. His crew member had called him ‘Lucifer’. Was Dan right? Could this man really be the horrible face of all those legends? The sailor’s greatest fear, Davy Jones? The actual Devil? 

Maze had stopped pacing and was staring Chloe down. She snorted. “ _Technically_ his name _is_ Sam—”

“You can call me Lucifer, Captain.” He met Chloe’s gaze, his face still stony and blank. “I think you can understand, now, why I chose not to use that name when we first met.”

So, it was true then. He really was the Devil. She couldn’t look away. _This was the man I almost wed. The Devil! But… he’d seemed so honest, so kind… he even saved us._ “Was it all a lie?” she whispered.

“No.” he spoke quietly, “I have never, and will never lie to you.”

“Then what do you want from us?! From _me_?” She was crying again. _Damnit._

He didn’t respond. She could see a hint of something flicker in his eyes though, something she didn’t understand. The wind swirled around them, blowing her hair into her face and she shivered. The faster they got that fire started the better. She didn’t have time for this.

“Fine. Keep your secrets.” She turned and walked away, roughly wiping her face and forcing herself not to look back.

* * *

“You should tell her.”

“Shut up, Maze.” Lucifer gritted his teeth and glared at the sand. She ignored him. _Prick._

“You do know, if you follow her request and leave them be, they will die. It will all have been for nothing. You should have just stayed on the ship. We could have taken Dromos and the others out. Instead, we’re stuck here with these ungrateful, whiny humans who don’t give a damn that we just saved their asses!”

“You’re right…” He looked up at her thoughtfully.

“Damn right, I’m right! Now, shall we—wait where are you going? The ship is _that way_.” Lucifer had started off towards the beach where the survivors of the _Solvor_ had started gathering a pile of brush and twigs to burn. The humans had left it unguarded while they searched for more kindling. Maze put her hands on her hips in exasperation.

“If we don’t help them Mazikeen, they will die. Therefore, we must find a way to help them that doesn’t involve us scaring them off any more than we already have.” He examined the pile of shrubbery. Maze swore under her breath. Why couldn’t he just _listen_ for once? She was wet and dirty, her skin itched with drying salt, she had lost several of her favourite knives in the fight, and she had no one to torture. “Maze, you’re a good swimmer, I need you to go catch some fish for the humans to eat,” he ordered, without even glancing over at her.

Maze fumed. She was not an errand boy for these pathetic humans. If they couldn’t survive, that was their problem, _not_ hers. “Catch your own damn fish, Lucifer.” She waited for him to lash out and punish her for her insolence, but he was entirely in his own world. He held out his hands to the pile as though it were already burning, and then suddenly, it was. Even from her position several paces back, Maze could feel the heat from it on her face.

“There!” Lucifer exclaimed, looking all too proud of himself. “That should keep them from becoming human icicles. It won’t go out either. It could rain all night, the tide could come in and submerge it, and it will continue to burn.” He looked up and noticed the humans returning. “We should go now, we can make our camp on the other side of the island, I’m sure you can find plenty of fish to catch over there.”

Maze opened her mouth to protest against the fish again but decided against it. Lucifer’s mind was made up, and she could use some unnecessary violence to blow off steam. Hunting fish it was. Those fish weren’t going to know what hit them.

* * *

Chloe surveyed her remaining crew. Despite the sun beginning to set, the cold was no longer a problem, due to a decent-sized bonfire, high on the beach. She hadn’t seen anyone light it, but she had her sneaking suspicions about who had, as she noticed the fire never seemed to die down, no matter how hard the wind blew or how much of the fuel was consumed. As it was, they should have run out of sticks hours ago. Luckily, her men seemed to be too tired to notice these oddities.

The remainder of her crew huddled together in their underclothes; the men having taken off their wet clothes to dry them in the heat. She met Dan’s gaze and he offered her an encouraging smile. She attempted to return it, but her worries were brought back to the forefront of her mind by her growling stomach. There was no food on the island, and more importantly, no freshwater. Without rain, they would only last a couple of days at most. She needed to come up with a plan to get them back to civilization.

A figure approached, and she nudged Ella who had been leaning on her, drifting off to sleep.

“Wha…” The other woman shook her head as though trying to shake off her drowsiness.

“I think it’s Maze.” Chloe nodded at the approaching silhouette. She was carrying something quite large in her arms. _Was that…?_ “Fish! Ella, I think she has fish!” 

Chloe jumped up and started towards Maze. When she reached the woman, she saw she was, indeed, carrying fish, and no small amount either. This was wonderful! Maybe they were wrong to dismiss the aid and the creatures that provided it. Maybe they weren’t as horrible as all the stories made them out to be.

“Let me take some of those,” Chloe offered to Mazikeen. She held out her arms and the other woman, almost reluctantly, handed her a few of the smallest fish.

“Oh wow! Did you catch all of those fish by yourself?! How did you do it? Can you do magic? Will you teach me?” Ella bounced up to them, no traces of her earlier fatigue anywhere to be found. Chloe groaned inwardly.

“Hey, Ella,” she interrupted before Maze could answer. “Can you see if the men can help fit these fish on sticks so we can roast them?”

“Sure thing, Chloe!” and Ella was running off towards the men at the fire. They watched her and Maze approach with wary eyes but none of them acted out, seeming to trust her judgement. Once Ella was out of hearing range, Chloe turned to Maze.

“Why are you doing this? What’s in it for you? Why do you care whether we live or die?”

“Look. I don’t actually give a damn about whether you live or die. If you really must know, I’m only doing it because Lucifer ordered me to. You want answers? Ask him.” She paused to drop the fish in a pile near the fire, before stalking off in the direction she came.

Chloe sighed. Everything had changed so much in such a short time, and she wasn’t ready to confront it. What she wanted more than anything was to sit down alone and just _think_. Think about the strange world she now found herself a part of and contemplate her place in it. But she wasn’t going to be so lucky. She had the remnant of her crew to look out for, not to mention her own survival.

Ella had followed her directions and the men were spearing fish on sticks and roasting them over the fire. The rest of the fish were placed on stones near the base of the fire. Chloe joined them, signalling to Ella and Dan.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Dan took their fish and stuck them in the sand so they could continue to roast. “What’s wrong Chloe?” he asked.

“I spoke to Maze when she brought the fish. She told me it was all Captain Mo—Lucifer who told her to catch the fish. He helped save us from the sea, and I’m almost certain that the fire has something to do with him as well. It doesn’t burn the way normal fires do; we haven’t had to replenish the fuel at all since it started.”

“So, what,” Dan asked. “Does he expect us to pay tribute now? I can’t see a creature like that helping us without some kind of selfish motivation. And since when do you call him _‘Lucifer’_? Chloe, be careful. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I know, Dan. But I think we need to get to the bottom of this, and it’s not going to happen unless we go over there and talk to him. It doesn’t seem to be as cut and dry as you might think. You two are not only my most loyal crew members, but also my friends, and I want you to come with me.” She looked each of them in the eye.

“Of course, Chloe! I would follow you to the ends of the Earth. Do you think he would let me study him a bit? I have a whole list of questions!” Ella’s eyes were bright, and she was just short of bouncing up and down. “If he really is the Devil, do you think he knows God? Does that mean our faith is real? Do angels exist?” Chloe’s head spun. Ella was bringing up things she wasn’t ready to deal with yet.

“Ella, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but first we need to make sure that we’re safe and figure out a way back to civilization. Once those two things are accomplished, I’m sure there will be plenty of time for other questions.” Chloe smiled encouragingly at her friend.

“Chloe, I’m really not a fan of this idea. I don’t trust this Morgenster—Lucifer—whatever his real name is. I think going to talk to him is foolish and dangerous, but I couldn’t in good conscience allow you to go alone, so I will go with you. I can protect the two of you if something happens,” Dan pledged.

Chloe rolled her eyes. From what they’d seen, it’s not like he’d be able to stop Maze or Lucifer if they decided to attack, but he meant well, and she was glad he had decided to come with them. He brought an important perspective to their group, and she knew that he would be able to provide her with insight after their meeting with Lucifer and Maze.

“Alright then, shall we eat and then head over?” She gestured to the fire and the cooking fish. Ella nodded enthusiastically.

“Lead the way when ready, Captain,” Dan confirmed and returned to the four other men from their ship who had already begun to dig into their meals.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer sat on the beach staring out to sea. The sun had set by now, and the first stars of the evening, _his_ stars, had started to become visible. There was something hypnotic about watching the waves coming in and out along the shore, doing the same thing over and over, and yet never doing it the exact same way twice.

Maze had gone off somewhere, probably to beat up some unsuspecting foliage or a boulder or something. The humans were hopefully still alive, he could feel that the fire was still burning, and he had sent Maze over earlier with the fish. He wasn’t surprised they didn’t want him around though. Even the Captain had achieved her desires without any of his help. She was a captain of her own ship, sailing the seas and seeing the world. It wasn’t until he had shown up again that her life was thrown into chaos and disaster.

He looked up at the stars. His time here would be over soon. There was some relief in that thought. The Captain didn’t want anything to do with him. Even if he were staying, it would be pointless. Meeting her again had only cemented how impossible it was to find someone to break his curse. As soon as people found out the truth, they went running, and she was no different. He should be used to it by now after centuries of the same thing, but for some reason each time still hurt.

Lucifer could hear footsteps approaching. It couldn’t be Maze; she wouldn’t be caught dead moving so loudly. It had to be the humans then. There were more than one, for sure. He could hear the different rhythms as they neared. Did they want him to move further away? Had something else he had done angered them? He didn’t turn as the newcomers came to a halt a few feet away.

“Captain?” a tentative voice spoke first. _Her_ voice. If they had sent her, then it must be big. Were the fish inedible? He had told Maze to make sure that they were all digestible by humans. “Captain M—Lucifer, I—we wanted to talk to you,” she continued.

“I’m not leaving the island, I know you don’t want me here, but—”

“We’re not here to ask you to leave. We just want to understand.” 

She sounded sincere. He stood up and turned around. The Captain stood flanked by two of her crew. She looked nervous, but none of the absolute terror from earlier was present. Daniel was on her left, a fierce scowl on his face, and he was leaning towards his Captain protectively. Miss Lopez, on the right, was the complete opposite. Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity and she looked like she was seconds from running right up to him and touching him to see if he really existed. 

Miss Lopez inhaled, and all of a sudden, the floodgates of questions were opened.

“How can you look like that and also like how you did earlier, all dead and such? How do you change back and forth? Can you die? Are you _really,_ really the Devil? Or is that just what you tell people to scare them? Are there other creatures like you? Is Heaven real? Do angels exist? Do you know _God_?”

Lucifer winced at her last question. The Captain caught his reaction and put a hand on her eager companion’s shoulder. Lucifer would never have admitted it, but he was thankful for her intervention.

“Ella, why don’t we let him tell us his story at his own pace?” she asked calmly. Miss Lopez’s expression immediately went from one of awe and excitement to a sheepish grin.

“Oops! Sorry, Lucifer! I just got a little carried away for a second.” She flashed a dazzlingly bright smile at him, and he stared at her, not sure how to respond. Never in his long life had anyone reacted like this to him.

“So…” the Captain interrupted his thoughts, “If you’re willing, we’re here to listen to your side of things. You told me before that you don’t lie, and I want to understand why you’ve taken such an interest in me. Why did you ask me to go with you all those years ago?”

Lucifer nodded. “I can tell you if you’d like to know. I recommend you take a seat though; it requires some explaining. Miss Lopez, hopefully I’ll answer some of your questions as well.” He led them over to a place among the rocks where they could rest. Lucifer sat down with the humans and fidgeted to try and get comfortable. It wasn’t the surroundings that were necessarily uncomfortable, but rather some sort of bizarre tingling feeling in his chest he couldn’t name. It reminded him somewhat of creation energy, energy that had the potential to create something amazing and beautiful, but also had the possibility of exploding and causing mass destruction to everything around it. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

“This is probably the first time humans have been genuinely interested in my side of things. Most of the time if anyone asks at all, it’s so they can find a way to blame me for all of humanity’s misdeeds.” He scowled a little at the memories, before continuing. “As Captain Decker pointed out, I don’t lie, so yes, I am the Devil. The entity known to humanity as ‘God’ is, in fact, my father and a massive prick, and my siblings are angels, also massive pricks. I was around when the Earth was created, I actually helped some with that; I made the stars.” He glanced upwards. “That’s where I got my title as the ‘Lightbringer’.”

“Wait. _You_ made the stars?!” Miss Lopez screeched. “That is _amazing_! I’ve been studying the stars for _years_ now. Do you think you cou—”

“Ella, I think we should wait until after he’s finished for questions.” the Captain was once again reigning in her enthusiastic companion. Lucifer felt a warmth glowing in his chest at Miss Lopez’s reaction. He was proud of his stars and not above enjoying humanity’s admiration of them.

“Anyways, I had a disagreement with my Father about free will, and I Fell. However, I didn’t go directly to Hell, like your stories say I did. They hardly get anything right, your religious texts. I’m not _evil_. I don’t corrupt people or lead them into sin. That’s all on you humans. 

“When I Fell, I ended up here, on Earth. However, my… _banishment_ has some conditions. I’m required to ferry the damned souls of humans to Hell. We collect them on the ship for punishment. I’m in charge of determining their punishments in Hell once we arrive. It’s what I’ve been doing since the dawn of humanity. Every single damned soul in existence has had passage on my ship. 

“I’m allowed to leave the sea for one day every seven years, and that’s how I met you, Captain. I was coming up on my day off, so to speak, and I needed a place to stay for the evening. I came upon your father’s ship and negotiated with him for a place to spend my day ashore.” He looked up at the humans, bracing for their reactions.

“That’s _it_?” the Captain asked. “You just wanted somewhere to sleep? But then why invite me to leave with you? Why save me this morning? What’s so important about me?” She looked frustrated.

“No… not exactly,” he replied. This would be the difficult part to explain. “See, my punishment is more like a curse. The way it was bestowed, my Father claimed it could be broken, and I could be redeemed. For that to happen though, well…” he sighed and fiddled with his shirt cuffs. They were still stiff from the salt and he looked past the humans, evading their gazes. “Experience has shown me that it's impossible to achieve the criteria that He set. I've come to realize that it was set up that way. 

“However, I hadn’t yet come to terms with the impossibility of it when I met you, Captain Decker. You shared your desire to sail the seas and see the world, to make a difference, and I thought maybe you would be the one to break my curse, free my soul, so to speak. That is why I invited you to come with me. I wanted to help you fulfill your desires and possibly have the chance to have my own fulfilled as well.” Lucifer looked at the humans now, his gaze settling on the Captain. He braced himself for their reactions. He had been selfish and foolish in his pursuit of the impossible and they had paid the price.

“So what? You take me away, show me the world, break your curse, and then cast me aside once I’ve fulfilled my purpose?” the Captain asked defensively.

He flinched. “No—”

“Chloe! Don’t you see?” Miss Lopez interrupted. When Chloe failed to respond, she continued. “Remember the story I told you? The one with the cursed captain who couldn’t come ashore? _He’s_ the cursed captain. He needs to find love to be redeemed. In the story, it had to be genuine love. He wasn’t going to use you and abandon you; he was hoping that you would fall in love with him. Lucifer’s not just the basis for the stories of the Devil, he’s also the basis for the myth of the Flying Dutchman!”

“Is this true?” the Captain turned to him; the fear was completely gone from her expression. She was examining him with an open curiosity that he hadn’t felt from her since they parted ways seven years ago.

Daniel snorted. “You can’t really think—”

“Yes, Miss Lopez is correct,” Lucifer admitted, cutting Daniel off. He couldn’t help but smirk a little at the other man’s disgruntled expression. “I stand by what I said when we first met though, I would never have forced you into a relationship you didn’t want.” He took a breath. His head was filling with things— _emotions_ he hadn’t experienced in a very long time. He felt flustered and unsure of himself, and the new feelings were uncomfortable. He was the _Devil_ , after all, he didn’t get _emotional_. He shifted in place as if that could dislodge the offending emotions from his mind.

“Why didn’t you tell me all this when we first met?” the Captain asked in earnest. 

Lucifer couldn’t sense any anger or resentment coming from her, just a genuine desire to understand. He met her gaze head-on, obliging her. “Would you have come with me if you had known?”

She answered him with silence. There it was. The bitter truth. He nodded to himself.

“I believe you,” she whispered, looking down at her lap, then louder so everyone could hear her, she spoke. “But then you left. I’d already agreed to go with you, you weren’t forcing me to do anything. I _wanted_ to leave. You said earlier, you thought I was going to run off with Marcus, what made you think that?”

“I heard you talking that morning,” Lucifer confessed. Now it was his turn to be ashamed. “He mentioned you were going to marry him, and I couldn’t make you break your promises. I would never interfere with your free will like that.” 

The Captain bit her lip and shook her head. “That’s where you were wrong. I hadn’t promised him anything. I didn’t _want_ to marry him. He was safe, yes, but I didn’t want that, I still don’t. If you had stayed for the whole conversation, you would have heard me telling him to leave. Better yet, if you had stayed until _afterward_ , _I_ would have explained it all to you.” 

Lucifer stared at her, too amazed to be ashamed any longer. It was all one great, big misunderstanding. She _had_ wanted to go with him. He searched for words. “Oh. So… you really weren’t… he wasn’t…” he trailed off pathetically. 

The Captain shook her head again, this time the hint of a smile on her lips. “Well, now that that’s cleared up, I think we need to address some of the more pressing matters at hand. We’ll have to work together to get off this island, do you have any plans or suggestions?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Daniel interjected. “So, we’re just going to trust this guy now? What about how his ship attacked us? And how he’s _literally_ the Devil? Doesn’t any of this sound like a bad idea to you? He probably kills people just for the fun of it!”

“I _do not_ kill people!” Lucifer roared, his temper flaring. “If that’s what you think, then you can go. I agreed to tell you my side of the story, not sit here and be accused of murder.”

The Captain sighed, intervening. “Dan. We’re working with him. He’s done nothing but help us since the attack which, I’ll remind you, _he_ stopped.” 

Lucifer’s heart leapt; she was defending him. She _wanted_ to work with him. 

Daniel huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. The Captain shot him a look of annoyance and he softened.

Lucifer nodded to himself. So this was how it would be. He could work with this. She—they didn’t seem to be afraid of him anymore, although Daniel still radiated discontent. It was more than he could have asked for. Even if they didn’t accept him, they were willing to accept his help.

“What about the fire?” the Captain asked. He turned to her, surprised. “I know you had something to do with the fire, Lucifer. Do you think you could make it bigger, perhaps? We could use it to try and signal another ship for aid.”

Clever Captain, she had noticed the particularities about the fire that her men had failed to see. He was impressed, and a part of him was proud as well. She had been a good choice; she was quick on her feet, observant, and smart. She would have made a good partner.

“You are correct.” He smiled. “I’m impressed that you figured out that it was me. I could indeed make the fire bigger. You might want to warn the men sitting around it first though, as I don’t want to accidentally burn anyone to a crisp.”

“Ella, Dan, could you return to the rest of the crew and make sure no one is sleeping too close to the fire? I’ve a few things I’d like to discuss with Lucifer alone.” 

The Captain nodded at her crewmates and Lucifer felt his heart speed up. She wanted to talk to him? Alone? What did that mean? He fiddled with his cuffs and tried not to let his feelings show.

“I don’t think—”

“Dan. Did I ask you what you thought?” the Captain snapped. “That was an order. Go with Ella. One of you can come back and tell us when everyone has moved a safe distance away.”

* * *

Chloe watched as her two closest friends got up and left her with the Devil. She should be terrified but instead she felt strangely safe. She wasn’t cured completely of her fear, but it wasn’t overwhelming, and it was accompanied by a whole slew of other emotions, from curiosity to sympathy. She turned back to Lucifer.

“I understand why you did it,” she said softly. “I can’t say for sure I would have gone with you if I had known, but I’d like to think that I could have been strong enough to give it a chance. If…” She bit her lip. “If the offer is still open, I’d consider it.” She looked at him, trying to gauge his response to her offer and his face briefly indicated his surprise at her admission.

“I… I honestly wasn’t expecting—I don’t want you to feel obligated—I’m—I’ve worked out a solution with my Father. It’s a better solution—for everyone, not just me. You should live your life, Captain.” He offered her a small smile.

Chloe felt her heart sink in disappointment. She hadn’t realized she had come to care so much about this man—Devil—angel—whatever he was—in such a short time. She knew that there was a large possibility that he had moved on, after all. Seven years was a long time, at least it was for her. It made sense that he had found an alternative solution. She just wasn’t expecting to feel so much regret upon hearing it confirmed. She nodded.

“Oh, right. Of course. That makes sense. I’m glad you found a solution. I hope things work out well for you, you know, after we get off this island and stuff.” She hoped her reply didn’t sound too forced. She shifted awkwardly trying to get more comfortable on the cold ground. Lucifer seemed to be in deep thought and wasn’t replying to her. She was considering getting up to go join her crew when he spoke.

“Will you continue to Captain your ship? Once you are back to civilization?”

Chloe sighed “I’d like to. It’s hard, especially as a woman, but I’ve really come to love it. It makes me feel closer to my father, and I love that I can touch lives all over the world with the things I carry to trade. I don’t know what will happen when we get back though. The ship is quite damaged, and I don’t know if I can afford to repair her.” Tears prickled at her eyes as she thought of having to abandon the _Solvor_. Her father had named it after her, it was his ship through and through. The captain’s quarters were marked with indicators of his presence. Even after all these years, she refused to have his worn desk replaced, or change the dreadful mustard yellow curtains that he had installed in the windows. She smiled at the memory and a tear slid down her cheek.

“Captain, I promise, the cost of restoring your ship will be covered. I have more than enough material wealth, and I will make sure that you are well looked after. It is, after all, my fault that your ship was damaged, and I don’t think I could live with myself if you were put out of a job because of a foolish decision my disobedient crew made.” Lucifer’s expression was unwavering. It was so much, too much. She couldn’t allow him to pay for all that. She opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by someone calling out to her.

“Captain! All the men are a secure distance away now! We’re ready for the bonfire!”

Lucifer grinned, excitement dancing in his eyes. “Are you ready, Captain?” She nodded, looking towards where she knew her crew was camped, monetary problems forgotten. She couldn’t see them or the fire from here, but she assumed she would soon be able to.

Suddenly, bright yellow flames shot upwards towards the sky. Chloe gasped, as the night grew brighter, and she stared at the pillar of light that now stretched several metres into the sky. It was the most astonishing and beautiful thing she had ever seen, the light was mesmerizing, and she couldn’t look away. She knew without a doubt, there was nothing earthly or normal about this light, although she couldn’t put her finger on how exactly she knew. She could barely make out someone speaking—someone was calling her name? A hand gripped her shoulder, and her gaze was torn from the light.

“Captain? Are you okay?” Lucifer was looking at her in concern.

“It’s just so beautiful.” She said breathlessly. He preened.

“And that is only a fraction of what I can do.” His expression was smug, and she laughed.

“So, you actually lit all of the stars? That’s amazing. What was it like?” Seeing the light had filled her with warmth and a sense of security. It would be impossible for passing ships to miss them, their rescue was a matter of when now, not if.

“Of course, darling, that was my job in the beginning. I’m not sure your brain could understand what it was like, but to put it into human terms, I would say it’s closest to making art. I worked with my brother to create the stars; he provided energy and material, and I was in charge of harnessing it and forming it into stars. Together they’re like a great masterwork of art.” He smiled wistfully, his eyes gazing up at the sky. She looked up as well, getting lost in the tiny pinpricks of light. A gust of wind blew across the beach, causing her damp jacket to ruffle against her. Chloe shivered.

“Captain, if you’d like I can make a smaller fire here. You can take your clothes off to dry them.” Chloe felt her cheeks heat up. She hadn’t taken off her clothes at all yet, despite the cold, due to the lack of privacy on the island. “Don’t worry, I’ll be a gentleman,” Lucifer smirked as if reading her mind. “You can borrow my shirt and jacket while yours dry. I used my Divinity to dry them out earlier, they should keep you warm and there’s a cluster of larger rocks over there you can change behind.” He gestured. Chloe blushed harder, but she couldn’t deny that it was a good idea. She was freezing, and while she wasn’t in danger of immediate death, she was not interested in getting sick either.

“Alright.” She agreed, turning away as he immediately began to strip, shucking off his jacket and vest before setting to work on the buttons of his shirt. At least he left his underclothes on. When he was finished, she took the clothes from him, without looking up. She hurried off behind the rocks to change.

His clothes were still warm, and they were of surprisingly high quality as well. She peeled off her damp shirt and replaced it with his, shivering and relishing in the feeling of the soft fabric against her skin. She admired the embroidery stitched into the vest and wondered where he’d gotten it. His jacket was also of astonishingly good make, and it protected her from the wind. She’d left her own underclothes on, but she already felt so much warmer. She gathered up her own clothes into a bundle and returned to where Lucifer had started a small fire.

He was standing with his back to her, and she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander across his bare skin. Being an immortal being from the beginning of time, he probably didn’t get cold. She felt her blush returning as her eyes traced the muscles in his arms and back, stopping when she saw his upper back. Two identical, crescent-shaped scars stretched across his shoulder blades. They looked horrific, as though something had gouged out two sections of his flesh and then burned the raw skin. She reached out, entranced, her fingertips itching to trace them.

“Lucifer…” she breathed, horrified by the sight of the scars. He spun around suddenly, his intense gaze burning into hers. Her hand was still out, reaching towards him, and her face burned as though she had been caught in a forbidden act. She swallowed and lowered her arm, trying to regain her composure. “What—what happened?” Chloe gestured at his back. He cocked his head at her, questioningly, and then realization dawned on his face.

“Oh.” He huffed, nonchalantly. “That’s where my wings were. They burned when I Fell. All that was left were stumps of ruined bone and charred flesh. I had Maze remove the remains, bloody useless things at that point.” He shrugged and Chloe stared at him, thrown off by how matter-of-factly he had just described the mutilation and removal of his own body parts.

She shook her head shakily, “N-no but wh—”

“You look rather fetching in my clothes. I’d let you keep them, but I’m rather fond of that jacket. Borrowed it from a pirate lord. He was quite a generous lover.” He grinned at her and winked. Chloe’s eyes widened.

“You _what_?!”

“Do you know how hard it is to maintain a decent, fashionable wardrobe when you can only set foot on land every seven years?” He huffed in exasperation. “Of course, I kept the jacket. He could buy himself another one, or more likely, just lift it from the next ship they raided.”

“That’s not what I meant. I was—you were—you had a _male_ lover?” Chloe felt discomfort settle in her stomach. “Don’t you know that you can be put to death for that?”

“Captain, you forget who you’re talking to. I’m the Devil. Besides, it doesn’t even matter which gender your bed partner has. As if my Father would care about something so trivial.” He rolled his eyes. “This whole idea of sleeping with another man being ‘unclean’ is just another silly rule you humans have imposed on yourselves. I say you should embrace your desires.”

Chloe shook her head, still slightly scandalized. She fought to process what he had just said. It made sense though, the actual Devil engaging in… such acts. She looked at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes. He’d been around since the beginning of the universe, she should be surprised that he had taken lovers, it was just so strange to hear him actually admit to it, especially since some of those lovers had been male.

“I suppose… that’s not entirely wrong… but… it’s probably better that you don’t mention this to the rest of the crew, especially the men. It will make them uncomfortable.”

Lucifer sighed. “If it makes you happy, I will refrain from talking about it where they can hear.”

“Have you had many other lovers?” Chloe blurted out before she could stop herself. What was with her? She wasn’t jealous, she couldn’t be jealous. That was ridiculous. This was the Devil; she had no claim on him. Nevermind that he had proposed to her once seven years ago, that was in the past, and he had no obligations to be celibate.

“Why, Captain, are you jealous?” He raised his eyebrows at her, and she looked away, hoping he couldn’t see her blush. How could he possibly know what she was thinking?

“I’ve taken many lovers over the centuries, yes. But none of them have ever known my true identity.”

Chloe could feel her pride swell at that. None of the other women—or men—had ever gotten to know him as she had, and she hadn’t even— _what are you thinking Chloe? Get it together! This is the Devil; he is not a potential suitor. He captains a ship of demons and ferries damned souls to Hell. That’s not the kind of life you want for yourself._ Except… maybe it was. Maybe, somewhere deep down, she did want it.

She walked around him and started unrolling the forgotten bundle of her damp clothes, hoping to find a distraction from her thoughts. He watched her work, and when she was done, she sat down near the fire and warmed her hands, watching the waves crash against the shore. He sat next to her, following her gaze out to sea, and she could feel the warmth radiating from his bare skin as well.

Her rational mind told her to scoot away, to put some space between them. What was she doing, sitting here on a beach, next to a mostly naked man she wasn’t married to? If anyone saw them… but who cared what anyone else thought though? This was her life, and the last time she had let the opportunity slip from her fingers. She held her breath and scooted, not away, but closer. He didn’t react.

“Lucifer?” She looked at him, he was still watching the surf.

“Hmm?”

“Tell me more about the stars?”

His eyes lit up and he gently pushed on her shoulder, encouraging her lean back so that they were lying shoulder to shoulder, looking up at the sky together. And if she pretended to be colder than she was in order to lean her head against his shoulder, then that was her business and no one else’s. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer woke to something warm draped over his bare skin. This was odd. Normally he was warmer than his lovers, being a creature of light. He raised his head, examining the arm slung across his chest, following it back to its owner. _The Captain? Had they…_ The events of the day before came crashing back and he sat up quickly, the Captain’s arm sliding off him. She stirred and grumbled sleepily. Lucifer shivered. He was cold. _Why was he cold?_ He reached out to the fire still burning near their sleeping spot. The fire that he was still fueling. He quickly quenched the flames, and immediately he felt a sliver of energy return to his body.

“Wha…?” The Captain was waking up behind him. He turned to look at her as she slowly sat up. Her hair had come out of its braid in her sleep and was puffed up in a knotted mess around her head. He would have said it looked like a halo, except halos were a dumb human creation and he refused to endorse them. She was still wearing his clothes and the sight made something warm and slightly possessive fill his chest.

“ _Shit_!” she swore, sitting up all the way. “Don’t tell the others that we… that I…”

“Don’t worry, Captain, your secret is safe with me.” He smirked. “Nothing happened, I don’t see what you’re so flustered about.”

“We’re not married, I’m still—it could affect my reputation.” Her cheeks were turning a deep shade of red, and it was absolutely endearing.

“Right. You might want to give me my clothes back then, darling.” He grinned, looking her up and down for emphasis. She squeaked and stood abruptly, running to grab her clothes from where she had lain them out to dry, before dashing off to change behind the same rocks she had used yesterday.

Lucifer watched her leave in amusement, and then turned to look out at the ocean. The sun had been up for two hours at the most, and it had burned off most of the fog from the day before. His eyes caught on the ship in the distance. He didn’t recognize it, and it wasn’t yet close enough to identify the colours it was flying, but it was definitely coming towards them. 

The Captain’s plan had worked then. He released the fire at the other camp, almost stumbling at the relief of letting it go. The deadline for his immortality must have passed while they were sleeping. He would have to be extra careful about using his Divinity now. It would only last a day or so more at most before he would cease to exist in the mortal world, and he would be restricted to Hell permanently. He was determined to see to Captain Decker’s safety before he left.

He watched the ship grow closer. A part of Lucifer was almost disappointed at the thought of rescue. Last night had been so peaceful, lying on the beach, telling the Captain about his adventures and his stars. He knew they couldn’t stay there, but it had been the best night he had spent ashore in the entirety of his very long existence. Even better than some of his more _frivolous_ nights. It was the first time he had felt truly seen by someone since before his Fall.

He heard the Captain returning behind him, but he didn’t turn around until a bundle of clothes smacked into his back. He whirled, catching them before they could hit the ground. He raised an eyebrow at her. She was still mildly flushed.

“That’s for teasing me.” She opened her mouth about to say more, when she paused, seeing the ship behind him. “It worked! Thank God, it worked!”

“ _Excuse you_. My Father certainly had _nothing_ to do with it.” He looked down her nose at her.

“I…” She looked at him, realization dawning on her face. “I guess you have a valid point there. Thank you, Lucifer. We couldn’t have done it without you.” She smiled at him warmly, before leaning forwards suddenly and pecking him on the cheek. “That’s for everything else that you’ve done. You didn’t have to help us, but you did.” She looked at the ground, her flush returning. 

Lucifer was speechless. Just when he’d thought he’d seen it all, this woman had surprised him again. He wasn’t used to being thanked for things. Especially by humanity. 

She looked up at him. “You may not believe it, but you’re a good man. If they can’t see that in Heaven, then—and I can’t believe I’m saying this—they’re wrong.” Her expression was fierce and determined. “History was wrong about you Lucifer.”

“Captain… I…” His mind spun.

“I should go back to my crew. They may not have noticed the ship yet, and we should get ready to depart. The ship will be within rowing distance soon. It looks like it has Norwegian colours, so they should be able to help us.” She looked so hopeful and relieved as she gazed back out at the ship.

“Yes, good idea, I’ll go find Maze.” He nodded at her and she turned to head back across the island towards where her men were camped. He turned back to the waves to examine the ship once more. She was right, it was flying Norwegian colours. That was a good sign; he didn’t know if he could take on a hostile ship on his own and still have the energy to guide the Captain to safety. He had promised to pay for her ship’s repairs, and he never broke his promises.

A gust of wind blew across the beach, causing him to shiver and reminding him that he should probably get dressed. As he clothed himself, he felt the aches of sleeping on the ground and the tiredness that accompanied a poor night’s sleep. Both of the feelings were utterly novel to him and he revelled in the difference. _Is this how humans felt all the time?_ _How terribly inconvenient._ It was a wonder they ever got anything done. All he wanted to do was retreat into his cabin for a couple of glasses of rum and then relax in his bed for several days.

“Lucifer!” Maze marched up to him. “There’s a ship approaching.”

“I’m not blind, Mazikeen,” he scoffed.

“Something is off about you, Lucifer.” She examined him. “You look _weak._ ”

“I am _not_ weak,” he snapped at her. “I’ve got a lot on my mind. We need to catch the ship before Dromos and his band of incompetent imbeciles go on another killing spree. The last thing I need is having to deal with a swarm of angry angels.” Maze eyed him skeptically but said nothing more on the subject. Instead she pulled out one of her knives, twirling it casually. “We should go join the humans. Captain Decker believes that the ship is here to help us.”

“Fine. But they so much as _look_ at us funny, I’m shivving them.” She stabbed her knife through the air for emphasis.

“You will do as I say, Mazikeen,” Lucifer snapped. “Nothing more, and nothing less.” He was tired and irritated, and the idea that his siblings could get involved if the rogue demons made too much of a disturbance had soured his mood considerably. “Let’s go.” He turned and headed off in the direction the Captain had left in earlier. Maze growled lightly under her breath, sheathed her knife somewhere hidden, and prowled after him.

* * *

Chloe stood on the shore, watching several men pull two rowboats up on the beach. She approached them, Dan at her side as they secured the boats out of the reach of the greedy waves. They were dressed in navy uniforms, and she couldn’t believe their luck. Navy ships were respected, and their crews were capable and well trained. Now, she wouldn’t have to worry as much about the safety of her remaining crew on their journey home. One of the men was clearly in charge, and she directed her greeting at him, trying first in Norwegian.

“Hello Decker,” a familiar voice greeted her. All the breath left Chloe’s lungs. _No_. It _couldn’t_ be. But there he was, standing right in front of her.

She blamed the uniform for throwing her off. After years and years of seeing him in common farmer’s clothing, it was strange to see the crisp, dark blue and gold lines of the ship captain’s jacket on his body. His tall bicorn hat added height to his already large frame, and he had a new air about him as well. He had always been commanding, but now he held himself with an authority that he hadn’t had before. In fact, without her knowledge of his past, Chloe would have assumed he had hailed from the aristocracy.

“ _Marcus_?! What the _Hell_ are you doing here?” Her voice was so much more high-pitched than it should have been.

“I should be asking you the same thing, Decker,” he raised an eyebrow and looked at her pointedly while she floundered for a response.

“I asked you first.” She folded her arms across her chest and stared him down. She knew it was childish, but this was _insane_. She hadn’t seen him in _years_ and all of a sudden, he turns up at the same time as Lucifer. What were the odds?

“Fine,” Marcus smirked at her. “After you publicly rejected me—”

“I didn’t—”

“Are you going to let me answer your question, Decker? Or are you going to rudely interrupt me every time I try to say something?”

Chloe clamped her jaw shut, her cheeks growing hot with humiliation.

“As I was saying, after you publicly rejected me, I decided to diversify my options. I joined the navy. Now, I have my own ship and a crew of very fine men. I can show you the world now, Decker. We can finally have the life we were always meant to have together.

“Marcus—”

“It’s your turn to answer my question now, Decker.”

She sighed. “We were attacked, and then left here by our attackers.”

“Attacked? By whom?” Marcus inquired. “We’ve been patrolling these waters and haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary.”

“I have several men here who can tell you otherwise, but that isn’t important right now. Can you take us back to your ship?” she asked. “We need to return to port.”

“Of course, Decker. We can discuss our plans together on the way.” His smug expression made Chloe’s skin crawl.

“What are you talking about? What _plans_?”

“The plans for our future together, of course. Think of it as a way to thank me for what I’m about to do. I could just leave you and your men here to perish, but I’m helping you. You owe me.” Marcus looked disgustingly pleased with himself.

Dan, who had come to stand behind Chloe during her discussion with Marcus, lunged towards Marcus at his declaration. “You can’t do that!” he snarled at the other man. Chloe caught his arm, holding him back.

“Control your attack dog, sweet pea. It’s not a pretty look to have others fighting your battles for you.” Marcus snapped, eyeing Dan with disgust.

“Dan, please. Leave it to me, he’s my problem to deal with.” Chloe whispered to Dan. He moved back to her side, but the tension didn’t leave his muscles.

“Chloe, he’s manipulating you,” he hissed back.

“I _know_.” She told him, biting her lip. “Marcus, there are people’s lives at stake here, you cannot hold my refusal of your proposal over their heads!” Chloe snapped. She couldn’t believe this; they had been spotted by a _navy_ ship. Her crew was supposed to be safe now. “That is not how rescuing works.”

“She’s right, you know. Your mental picture of what rescuing means needs serious work,” a voice added from over Chloe’s shoulder. Both she and Dan turned to see Lucifer standing behind them, looking down his nose at Marcus shaking his head slowly in disdain. Maze stood at his side, ready flay the offending party at a moment’s notice.

Marcus ignored him, addressing Chloe instead. “You do know this man is wanted for piracy in several countries, right?” He raised an eyebrow. Chloe gaped at him, not knowing how to respond. Marcus waved his men forwards. “Surround him.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Lucifer said lowly, something otherworldly tinging his voice. Chloe felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she shivered. Marcus’s men slowed their advances.

“Decker, last chance, are you coming or staying?” Chloe’s attention was torn from Lucifer and back to Marcus.

“Marcus…” she protested.

“It’s all up to you. I won’t hesitate to leave everyone here.”

“Okay. I’ll think about it. You have my word. Take them back to the ship now. Please,” she begged him. He nodded and smirked, victorious, and she felt as though something had just died in her chest.

“Everybody into the boats!” Marcus called out. His men returned to the rowboats, helping Chloe’s crew into them. Dan looked at her questioningly and she nodded in the direction of the boats, not wanting to discuss what had just happened. He reluctantly stepped away from her, going to help the other men. “Everyone, except _him_ ,” Marcus added to his declaration, pointing one finger directly at Lucifer.

Lucifer huffed, amused. “I’m the Devil, you cannot keep me off your ship. Davy Jones knows no limits on the seas.” His grin had too many teeth and his eyes were dark. Marcus snorted and rolled his eyes. Like this, Chloe couldn’t see how anyone could mistake Lucifer for a normal human being, but she herself knew how strong the powers of denial could be to those who required explicit proof.

“Watch me,” Marcus said, turning back towards the rowboats. “Let’s go, Decker.” He called, but Chloe was frozen to the spot. She’d let Lucifer go once; she wasn’t about to do it again.

“I’m not leaving without him.” She crossed her arms. “You said if I considered your proposal, you would take us with you back to the ship.”

Marcus turned back to her, his face stony with frustration, “I’ll not have him aboard my ship. Let’s go, we’re leaving.”

Chloe turned back to Lucifer. “I’m not leaving you again. You saved us.”

“It will be okay, Captain,” Lucifer assured her, his eyes twinkling with humour she didn’t understand. “I’ll see you soon.” He winked at her. “I promise.” 

Chloe contemplated his response. He obviously had something planned, and she barely knew the extent of what he was capable of. He _had_ just pointed out that Marcus couldn’t keep him off his ship, and now that Chloe and her crew were rescued, he no longer had a reason to remain on the island.

She nodded at him reluctantly. “I’ll look for you,” she told him, making a promise of her own. He grinned at her, and she turned around to follow Marcus to the rowboats.

Soon, they had pushed off past the surf, and they were underway to the ship. The boat wobbled with the movement of the men and sea spray wet her face and clothes. The strong morning sun kept her from growing too cold, though. Chloe had deliberately picked a position at the stern, facing the island so she could watch Lucifer. He gradually grew smaller as they rowed away from him, until she looked away for a second to adjust her position. When she looked back, he was gone.

She tried not to think about how she had abandoned him and threw all her energy into rowing. She probably didn’t have to row, they had plenty of men from Marcus’ crew who were perfectly capable, but the mindless physical task helped calm her mind.

Once they reached the ship, the men secured the boat so they could climb aboard. Chloe eyed the name of the ship; it was called _Sigursteinen._ She snorted. _Why on Earth would he name his ship after rocks?_ She had just begun to climb up onto the deck, when she heard shouts of alarm. She hoisted herself onto the deck, scrambling to her feet, and tried to detect the source of unrest.

Standing near the mainmast, was a very wet, smug-looking Lucifer. Chloe’s heart leapt with joy and she could feel the compulsive grin split her face at the sight of him. Marcus’s men, however, were not so impressed. They rushed Lucifer, shouting and pointing rifles at him. In response, his body flickered and changed to his other appearance, the same one he had had during the attack on Chloe’s ship.

Seeing it again was deeply unnerving, even with knowing who he was. The missing features on his face and the small strange creatures attached to his exposed bone left a queasy feeling in Chloe’s stomach, and she fought the instinct to cower in terror. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. When she opened them again, he was watching her, or at least she thought he was; with his eyes missing, it was harder to tell. She nodded shakily at him, attempting to force her lips into a smile.

The crew of Marcus’ ship were not so resistant, several of them were crying out and fleeing in terror, while others were on their knees praying and weeping. All had dropped their weapons and stopped their advances. Chloe’s men were likewise cowering, all with the exception of Ella, who was leaning against a railing as though this happened to her every Sunday. Marcus had also been affected, but he fought it, taking a shaky step towards Lucifer.

“Yield, demon!” he tried to yell, but it came out hoarse and off-pitch. He cleared his throat. He tried to draw his sword. Lucifer’s appearance faded back into his more human appearance, and the atmosphere on the ship warmed as the men relaxed.

“Demon? I think not. If you want a demon, Maze is over there.” He gestured to where Maze was standing behind him.

“What are you?!” yelled one of Marcus’s crew members.

Lucifer sighed in annoyance. “I’ve already told you. I’m the Devil. You _know_ , Satan, the Adversary, Davy Jones?”

“And you chose to follow these humans around by coincidence? I don’t buy it. What are they to you? What do you want with Decker?” Marcus approached him, finally managing to draw his sword. “If you care so deeply for them, duel me. The winner gets to keep the survivors.”

“There will be no duels!” Chloe yelled at them. Marcus ignored her and continued towards Lucifer.

“Take up a sword and fight me, you coward, or Decker is _mine_.” Marcus raised his sword and pointed it at Lucifer’s chest, threateningly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, clearly not threatened in the least. “She doesn’t belong to anyone, you nitwit,” he snapped.

Chloe remembered her fight the day before with the demon and how unaffected by her blows he was. It provided her with some comfort at least, that Marcus probably couldn’t outright murder Lucifer by stabbing him. He _was_ an immortal angel, after all, Fallen or otherwise.

“I won’t let you corrupt her. She is an innocent, a pure soul, and you will not be allowed to claim her,” Marcus threatened.

“If you are so worried about stopping evil, then you should listen to me. A ship of demons is currently loose, and without me to control them, they will wreak havoc on humanity. The seas as you know them will change forever if we do nothing to stop them. Even _if_ Captain Decker chose to spend the rest of her life with you, it would turn out to be a _very_ short life indeed.” Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and Marcus glared at him icily.

Chloe was at her wit’s end. She wished Marcus would just let it go. Part of her wanted to feel bad for him, but right now she was tired, angry, and wet, _and_ on top of it all, she had just found out that God and the Devil existed. She wanted nothing more than to collapse into her bed at home and sleep for a week.

“We’re not going anywhere until you agree to a duel,” Marcus insisted, calm, despite the situation.

“ _Bloody Hell_ ,” Lucifer sighed exasperatedly. “I’ll fight in your little duel or whatever if you help track down my ship. I’ll even let you tell everyone you vanquished the demons of Hell after. Doesn’t that sound like a nice, righteous story?” Chloe could tell he was clearly annoyed. Marcus regarded him, considering.

“Alright, Devil. I’ll help you find your ship of demons. Then I will duel with you to the death.” He took his sword away from Lucifer’s chest and held out his hand.

_To the death?! What is he thinking?_ Chloe’s heart sped up, and she stepped forwards, intending to stop the two men. She wasn’t going to have people killing themselves over her. Besides, even if Lucifer had said he couldn’t die, he’d also said that he didn’t break deals.

“Deal.” Lucifer clasped his hand and shook it firmly before Chloe could intervene. “Now, we’re going to want to head to the north-west. If you could take me to the stern, I can give you a proper heading.”

“How do you know which direction to go?” Chloe asked him, confused.

Lucifer grinned. “It’s the Devil’s ship, darling. I always know where it is. It’s been with me from the very beginning.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer leaned on the rail of _Sigursteinen_ , looking out to sea. He could feel the direction his ship was in like a gentle tug at the back of his mind. He focused on it, pulling it to the front of his thoughts to make sure that they were still on course. 

They’d been in pursuit for most of the day, and they were steadily gaining. Lucifer suspected it was partially because the demons had stopped to raid every ship that crossed their path or even came into sight. Demons were not subtle creatures, and his speculations were slowly confirmed as they came upon a second wreck. 

There was also the fact that it was _his_ ship, and it was far from an ordinary human ship. It had been created as an extension of Hell, and it had been his since his Fall, shifting and changing with the times to meet his needs. While he didn’t need to be present for it to sail, the further it got from him, the harder it would be to continue to sail it away from him. He imagined it would probably also become more difficult the longer he was away, but he’d never been away from the ship for more than a day, so his theory was untested. Either way, the demons were blissfully unaware of this detail and it would only be a matter of time before _Sigursteinen_ caught up.

A quiet shuffling beside him drew his attention from his thoughts, and he turned to meet the source of the sound.

“Hey, we didn’t really get to talk much before, and I was wondering if you had a moment?” Miss Lopez leaned against the railing next to him.

“Of course, Miss Lopez. What would you like to know?”

“Well… I was wondering… what’s it like? Heaven and Hell?” She looked at him expectantly and he looked down at his hands, clasping them on the railing. Of all things, why did she want to know about _that_? Humans were always so curious about life after death. He sighed.

“Hell is not a nice place. It is devoid of joy and happiness. Nothing good can exist there without becoming corrupted, and everything in it is designed to punish and torture. It is not a place that I particularly enjoy. Despite what people say about me, I do not go around causing people to commit horrific acts. Hell is a place where people go when they believe they have something for which they must atone. It’s all based on you humans and how you live your lives. You create your own personal hells, and only you can free yourselves from them.

“The Silver City—Heaven, on the other hand, is very bright and clean. One of my brothers designed the architecture there. It has many tall spires with large, open windows to make them compatible with flight. I haven’t seen it for a long, long time, but I doubt it’s changed much. They never did like change up there.” He looked at Miss Lopez, trying to gauge her reaction. She was looking at him intensely, her eyes full of excitement.

“So, your siblings, they’re all angels then? What are they like?”

“They were all quite different from one another, each one had their own Function, as declared by Father… and yet, every one of them was exactly the same. None of them questioned anything. They just followed his orders, blindly. The only one I’ve had the displeasure of interacting with recently is Amenadiel. His specialty is time.”

“Wow, that must be so hard.” Suddenly he was wrapped in a suffocating embrace. He stiffened. Miss Lopez was… hugging him? She squeezed him tightly, and he was baffled by how much strength such a small individual, a human at that, was able to display. “I know I miss my brothers terribly when I’m away. It’s hard, but I know that they care for me and miss me too. I don’t know what I’d do without them. I’m sure your siblings will come around.” Lucifer huffed, disbelieving. Gently, he pried her arms off from around his waist.

“Thank you, Miss Lopez.” He offered her a small smile, and she grinned back enthusiastically, before diving right back in with several questions about the logistics of being an angel and the physical makeup of the stars.

* * *

“Ship ahead!” the man in the crow’s nest called out. Lucifer didn’t have to look; he knew it was his ship. He could feel the pull growing stronger. The crew of the other ship had obviously spotted them as well and it was heading towards them, no doubt planning to attack them. It was still towing the _Solvor_ , which was lucky considering that the demons had no use for the other ship. They must have forgotten about it. For once, Lucifer was thankful for their dimwittedness. 

On the main deck of _Sigursteinen_ , Captain Pierce was calling out orders to his men, having them prepare themselves for an attack. Miss Lopez thanked him for their discussion and hurried off to go find Captain Decker to alert her of the development.

“Mazikeen!” Lucifer called out for his first mate. She appeared seconds later, seeming to appear out of the shadows.

“Captain?” She stood at attention.

“Maze, I want you to protect Captain Decker. I don’t want any harm to come to her. We don’t want a repeat of yesterday.” He met her gaze, eyes stern. She nodded stiffly and saluted.

“Yes sir.” She left in the direction of the Captain’s crew members.

He followed a few paces behind her, secretly relieved that she didn’t argue with him. He knew he didn’t have much Divinity left, and he would not have been able to take on the hoard of demons alone. It was why he had tried so hard to convince the endlessly irritating Captain Pierce to pursue the ship. It wasn’t ideal at all, and he hated the way the other man looked at the Captain, but the only other option was involving the Heavenly Host, which he certainly wasn’t about to do.

The Captain was standing in a circle of her men with Miss Lopez, and she was giving orders. All of them had been armed and they looked terrified at the idea of having to face the demon crew again. Lucifer couldn’t blame them; it was not something living souls should have to deal with.

“Captain, may I speak to you?” he asked when she was done speaking.

“Of course, what is it?”

“I know this might not be ideal, but I’ve assigned Maze to protect you.” She opened her mouth to object. “I know you are perfectly capable of defending yourself, Captain, but this is to put my mind at rest. I got you into this, and after last time I’m afraid you’re going to be a target because of me. Please, let her help you. For me.” He didn’t know what he’d do with himself if she was killed because of him. The only thing keeping him from protecting her himself was that he knew his power was waning and he needed to be the one to confront Dromos.

She sighed heavily. “I understand. I’m not exactly fond of the idea of being tailed, but I refuse to be used against you again.” She met his eyes, and he could see the fierce determination there. It was a shame he wouldn’t be around much longer; he had never been so enthralled by another being, human or otherwise. “Lucifer—”

Shouts from Peirce’s crew cut her off. The other ship was almost in range, and orders to ready the cannons were being called out.

“Captain?” He cocked his head, examining her expression. She looked hesitant, as though there was something she wanted to say but was afraid to say it.

“Just… be safe okay?” She smiled at him quickly before turning to head to her station, Maze in tow.

“You too, Captain,” he whispered after her.

* * *

The fighting was brutal when it finally began. The demons did not hold back, peppering _Sigursteinen_ with cannon fire. The Norwegian ship fought back valiantly, not shying away from the combat at all, or at least, not until the boarding started. With the first few demons on the ship, several of the men began to lose face. Though most of them had seen Lucifer’s hellish appearance, they were still woefully unprepared to take on a whole hoard of fantastical monsters.

Lucifer quickly made his way across the deck, dodging skirmishes, and lending a hand where he could. He had to fight to keep himself from checking on the Captain every few minutes. As it was, it had already earned him a couple of nicks from a few blades, nothing serious, but still annoying none the less. His dwindling Divinity no longer offered him the immortality that he had enjoyed his whole life, and while his fighting skills had not worsened, his speed and strength had definitely been affected.

He reached the railing of the deck, where sailors from both ships had begun attaching planks for boarding. He crossed between the two ships, jumping down onto the deck of his own. He felt the connection hum in satisfaction, his ship glad to have him back.

“Dromos!” he called, holding out his arms. “Here I am, come and get me!”

The demon’s head whipped around from where he was dueling with one of the men from Pierce’s crew. An ugly grin split his face at the sight of his former captain, before he turned back to his opponent and stabbed him effortlessly through the chest. The human gasped and Dromos yanked his sword out roughly, shoving him aside to die. He then made his way casually towards Lucifer, not even bothering to step over his former opponent, the bones of the dying man crunching under his boot.

“Well, well. You’ve returned, Lucifer. _And_ you got humans to do your dirty work! Were we not worth your time? I’m insulted.” Dromos walked slowly towards Lucifer and began to circle him, completely oblivious to the battle going on around them. Lucifer growled softly, raising his sword.

“This isn’t about the humans, Dromos. I’m here to get my ship back, and to punish you. Surrender now and I _might_ consider letting you live.” Dromos’s pacing was really starting to get on his nerves.

“As if.” Dromos snarled, lunging and attacking Lucifer. Lucifer blocked his strike, his appearance shifting to match the hellish one Dromos was displaying. The demon had no idea that it was all Lucifer could do to match him blow for blow, in his diminished condition. He knew that he had to end the fight as quickly as possible. The second Dromos figured out that he wasn’t just stalling, the fight would be over, and he would not be victorious.

Without looking away, Lucifer quickly reached for a knife at his belt. It was one he had brought from Hell, specifically for moments like this. The Hell forged blade could cut through most things and even kill an angel. While a normal blade could kill a demon with some extra work, using a Hell forged blade would definitely make the job infinitely easier.

Dromos kicked out a leg, intending to trip Lucifer, but he caught the movement, and shifted his weight, knocking the demon off balance. Before he could recover, Lucifer stabbed upwards, the knife sinking into his opponent’s ribcage and burying itself in his heart. Dromos gasped, and then slumped forwards into Lucifer. Lucifer took a deep breath, shoving the demon’s bleeding corpse aside.

It was over. Their leader was dead. The other demons around Lucifer stopped fighting, eyeing their former captain nervously.

The surviving humans began to cheer, realising their victory over the hellish monsters they had been fighting. Lucifer eyed the demons carefully, making sure that none of them got any ideas, but his mind was on one thing. He jumped up onto the railing, holding onto some rope for support. He could see the demons surrendering on _Sigursteinen_ , but there was no sign of the Captain. _Where was she?_ His heart was pounding in his chest, and he tried to control his breathing.

_There_. 

She was standing with a couple of her crew members, including Daniel and Miss Lopez. Maze was nearby as well; she had started to round up the demons on the ship so they could be escorted back to stand before Lucifer and face their punishment. A flicker of movement caught his eye. Lucifer’s eyes snapped to it just in time to see a demon lunging at Captain Decker from behind, knife bared. Maze, alerted to the danger, lunged towards the Captain.

She wasn’t going to make it.

“ _No!_ ” Lucifer roared, his Divinity flaring out. Suddenly, every single demon was awash with light, save for Maze. She collided with the Captain, not seconds after, knocking them both to the ground, as her former crew mates caught fire around them. The demons wailed horribly as they burned, the Hellfire devouring their flesh.

Humans turned away, covering their faces to block out the horrific sight and smell as every remaining demon perished slowly. The Captain peaked out from under Maze, a look of shock on her face at the sight of the remains of the demon that would have caught her off guard, had Lucifer not acted.

Lucifer collapsed, tumbling backwards off the railing onto the deck of his ship. His breath was coming in short gasps, and his limbs were trembling. His head was awash with pain and he groaned, rolling onto his side. He barely had the energy to pull himself back up, and he leaned heavily on the railing. 

He cursed himself for the foolish expenditure of power. He wouldn’t be around much longer now, perhaps a few more hours at most. In addition, _all_ the demons were dead now, with the exception of Mazikeen. Lucifer tried not to think about how her contact with the Captain was probably the only thing that spared her when he lashed out. He no longer had a crew, and the demons, having no immortal souls, had escaped a long and torturous punishment for their betrayal. At least, he had saved the Captain. With the demons gone, she was no longer in danger of being used against him. 

Maze appeared at his side. She must have seen him fall.

“ _Lucifer, what is going on? Do_ not _ignore me. I’ve_ never _seen you like this. Who did this to you_?” she snarled in Lilim. She looked furious, and her hand already clasped her knives.

“ _I did, Maze_ ,” he admitted. His voice was weak and breathy, made all the more noticeable in the harsh tones of Lilim, and the sound of it caught him off guard. “ _I made a deal… with my Father… I was done Mazikeen… I was done chasing false hope on Earth… You know I’ve bargained… with the Host... to go to Hell. Part of the deal is… I have to give up... my remaining Divinity... and my corporeal body._ ” He tried to let go of the railing, but he stumbled on shaky legs and she caught him.

“ _And you didn’t think to tell me this?!_ ” She growled. “ _Lucife—_ ”

“Lucifer, I believe you and I had a deal?” a voice interrupted them in Norwegian. Pierce had crossed over to his ship while he was distracted, followed by the Captain.

“Yes, we did, Captain Pierce,” Lucifer replied, trying to hold his voice as steady as possible. “Now if you’ll just give me a minute with my first mate here, I will join you momentarily.” He pulled Maze aside, trying not to show how much he was using her for support.

_“No. You are not fighting this man. Let me do it, I’ll kill him, and we’ll never have to deal with him again,_ ” she continued in her native tongue.

“ _Maze… I need you to listen to me. I know you’re angry right now, but I need you to do one last thing for me,_ ” he begged, hating himself for sounding so desperate. “ _I need you to make sure that Captain Decker makes it home safely after this duel. I’ve already told her she can have access to my accounts to have her ship repaired. You know where the documents are kept on the ship; I need you to make sure that it makes it to her. I ruined her life, and I cannot stand the fact that I won’t be there to help repair some of that damage._ ”

Maze looked like she wanted to argue. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off.

“ _Think of it as my final request. After this Mazikeen, you need no longer be in my service. I will never ask another thing of you. You will have to take care to blend in, lest one of my siblings catches wind of you, but you will be a free demon. I want you to have the freedom I could never have on Earth._ ”

As stubborn as she was, Maze knew the importance of an honourable death. She bowed her head. “ _Yes, my Captain. As you command._ ” She stepped back, and he wobbled slightly, fighting to keep his balance. Luckily, he won. He watched her walk away, taking a place off to the side. He took a deep, steadying breath, and turned to Pierce, a grin forced onto his face. He held out his arm, indicating the centre of the deck.

“Shall we?”

* * *

Chloe could feel her nails biting into her palms as she watched the two men begin their duel. Something was wrong with Lucifer. His usual grace and fluidity were absent, his skin was sickly pale, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he was struggling to hold up his sword. He shouldn’t be having _any_ trouble. Marcus was mortal, and Lucifer—he was the Devil! Could he be trying to throw the match? What would that even achieve? They had barely even begun fighting, and already it looked like Marcus was going to win.

There was a flash of blades, and Marcus lunged. A small pained gasp escaped Lucifer, and Chloe cried out, pressing her hand to her mouth. Marcus’s sword was now embedded in Lucifer’s right shoulder, causing him to drop his sword. Lucifer staggered and dropped to one knee. 

Chloe stared in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. He’s supposed to be immortal! She felt tears prickling in her eyes. 

Marcus yanked his sword out roughly, and Lucifer grunted, gritting his teeth. Blood bloomed around his wound, seeping into his shirt and staining the fabric crimson. Chloe watched in horror, frozen to the spot as Marcus raised his sword again to strike the killing blow.

Suddenly, she was moving. Faster than she thought she was capable of, she was standing between Marcus and Lucifer, her arm raised to block the blow. 

Marcus stayed his hand, annoyance flashing across his face. “Decker! Step aside. This isn’t your fight.” His voice was low and menacing, dangerous. Chloe folded her arms, and stared him down, not moving.

“Captain,” Lucifer wheezed. “For once… I agree with... the arse… It’ll be fine… I’ll be... okay. Don’t… throw your life away… for me.” The sound of his voice so tired and gasping caused her tears to start flowing freely now. 

She shook her head, not taking her eyes off of Marcus for a second. She was done with feeling helpless. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Marcus’s face reddened with anger. “If you stay there, Decker, I will have you forcibly removed and made to watch while I kill him. _Or,_ you abandon him. Agree to come with me, and I’ll let him live. It’s your choice, and you’d best make it fast, I am not a patient man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _promise_ this one will have a happy ending XD


	8. Chapter 8

The world around Chloe faded away and all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. As much as she hated the idea of spending any more time with Marcus, the decision was simple. She turned to look at Lucifer, his hand pressed to his wound. He met her gaze and shook his head. She knew he wanted her to be free, but they both knew that she wouldn’t choose herself. She turned back to Marcus and stepped forwards.

“Give me your word that he won’t be harmed, and I’ll go with you.”

“You have my word,” Marcus replied.

Chloe nodded. “Alright then. I’ll come quietly.” She approached Marcus.

“Look there! An omen!” one of his crew members called out. He was pointing at the masts. Chloe looked up, her eyes searching for a threat. Several small indigo orbs glowed along the masts of the ship, casting an eerie light over the sails. A sharp crackling sound filled the air, as sailors stared in awe. It was St. Elmo’s Fire.

Chloe looked back at Lucifer to gauge his reaction to the phenomenon, but he was gone. Her eyes darted around to the other sailors, trying to locate him. He couldn’t have gotten far in his state, but no one was moving. It was almost like… _were they frozen?_ She looked at Marcus, and sure enough he wasn’t moving either, he was frozen mid-stride. She circled him. His chest wasn’t even expanding with air. _What the Hell was happening?_

A new light drew her attention now, and this one was different from the small glowing lights that adorned the masts. For one, it was down on the main deck, and for another it was far, far larger. 

Chloe walked towards it tentatively, squinting and bringing her hand up to shield her eyes from the blinding white light. Upon seeing her hand, though, she was even more baffled. _She_ was glowing. Why was _she_ glowing? The light intensified, and she looked away from her hand. Even with her eyes closed, she could still see the brightness. She felt warm, but not in an unpleasant way, in fact it was just the opposite, a feeling of extreme contentment radiating through her body.

The light dimmed, and she opened her eyes. Looking down, she found her body was no longer glowing. The brighter glow in front of her was still there though, and she continued her journey towards it. It wasn’t quite as bright as it had been before, and she could see the outline of a figure standing in the middle of it. As she moved closer, she could just barely make out what looked like great white wings attached to the figure and she gasped. An angel. Had it come to help them?

“Chloe Decker.” A voice behind her spoke, and she spun quickly, not recognizing the sound. A tall, dark-skinned man in a long grey robe stood behind her on the ship. He had large grey wings that reminded her of storm clouds, that he folded behind his back as she watched him.

“Who are you?” she asked warily. “Why isn’t anyone else moving?”

“That would be my feathery prick of a brother, Amenadiel. He can freeze time,” Lucifer answered for him. She turned again this time facing Lucifer, as realization dawned on her. 

It had been _him_ in the middle of all that light. He was still glowing softly, most of the light radiating from the glorious white wings that had sprouted from his back. His wounds from the duel had been healed and he looked better than she had ever seen him. She stared at him amazed, and he smirked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “I told you I’d be fine, Captain. I always keep my promises.”

She looked between him and Amenadiel. “Did—Did you _plan_ this somehow? Did you know this was going to happen?”

“We certainly did _not_ ,” Amenadiel answered her this time. “In fact, if you had waited any longer, he probably would have died. He had asked to leave the Earthly plane. He was going to go to Hell permanently, and one of the conditions was that he would have to leave his corporeal form behind. 

“But you broke the curse, Chloe Decker. Despite Lucifer’s deal to leave Earth, Father has determined that you have proved Lucifer is worthy of redemption, and he has been restored to his former glory. As promised.” If Chloe didn’t know any better, she would say he sounded annoyed by this development.

“ _I_ broke the curse?” She directed her question at Lucifer, searching his face for a reaction.

“It would seem so,” he replied, not quite meeting her eye. His wings shuffled softly, and he looked over his shoulder as if to determine that they were really there.

“Is what he said true? You were going to… let yourself _die_? So you could leave Earth? Why?” Why would he give up like that? Was it because of her?

He sighed, finally looking her in the eye. “Yes. Yes, I was going to leave. I’d had it with my Father’s manipulations, and I was tired of chasing after something I was never going to have.”

“But—”

“I am here to tell you that Father has offered you—both of you a place in Heaven. You may return with me.” Amenadiel interrupted her.

“I’m not an angel though,” Chloe protested. She was confused. Had she died and not realized it?

“No, but you have been Blessed by our Father. You are immortal now,” Amenadiel stated matter-of-factly.

Chloe could feel her breathing speed up. She was _what_? Her mind was quickly filling with questions she didn’t know how to ask. What was being Blessed supposed to mean? Were there other consequences to this, or did it just mean she would never die? What did Lucifer think about all of this? Had he known this would happen to her? And what was with Amenadiel’s attitude? Shouldn’t he be happy that his brother was redeemed? 

The fact that they needed _her_ to show them that Lucifer was worth redemption sat wrongly with her. If the angels in Heaven had paid any attention to him here on Earth, surely, they would have seen his worth _ages_ ago. _No wonder_ he started a war. With a family like that, she wouldn’t blame _anyone_ for acting out.

“Can…can I speak with Lucifer alone?” she addressed Amenadiel. Despite the conclusions she had come to about Lucifer’s family, they were still powerful, and Lucifer’s brother made her nervous. He sighed and nodded, turning around.

Chloe stepped towards Lucifer, grabbing his arm and guiding him towards the ship’s cabins. Once inside, she turned to face him. He had folded his wings awkwardly to keep them from getting caught on the walls and doorways, but he still looked a little cramped. She winced, wishing she had thought of that before she had pulled him in after her, but he paused, adjusting them, and they vanished from sight. She gaped at him.

“How did you...?” She gestured at her shoulders. 

He looked at her questioningly, cocking his head in a way that she had come to adore. “Oh! You mean my wings? I don’t know exactly how to explain it, and I’m a bit out of practice which is why I didn’t do it immediately, but they kind of just... fold away and disappear.” He shrugged. 

His answer evoked more questions than it had answered, but she waved them away. There would be time for that later.

“What are your thoughts on all this?” she asked him. “Me, Heaven, redemption?”

He blinked at her, astonished. “ _My_ thoughts?”

She nodded. 

His eyes wandered and he sighed. “I don’t want to be a slave again. Angels don’t have their own Free Will; they exist, first and foremost, to do my Father’s bidding. Returning to that life… it’s not something I’d want.” He looked at her hesitantly. “All I truly want is to be free. I want to be free to come and go as I please and free to make my own decisions. I want to roam Earth without restrictions, I want to enjoy what humanity has to offer, and help people achieve their desires. 

“Granted, I’m happy that I won’t have to spend the rest of eternity in Hell. But I also don’t think I could spend it in Heaven either.” He paused, seeming to collect his thoughts.

She felt her heart go out to him. She wasn’t surprised he felt that way after her introduction to Amenadiel. 

His face suddenly closed off. “If it’s what you desire though, Captain, I will go with you. I know you probably want to be with your father again, and in Heaven you will have no more hardships.”

Tears pricked in Chloe’s eyes at the mention of her father. She hadn’t thought of the fact that Lucifer would know where he went after he’d passed. It would be nice to see him again, but now she apparently had all of eternity to visit him. Maybe she could take some time to figure out her new place in the world first. She wiped at a tear on her cheek with the back of her hand and tried to get her head back under control.

“Captain?” Lucifer asked, concern colouring his voice. “It’s okay, you don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

She attempted a smile, shaking her head. “I’m not crying because of you, Lucifer.”

His face went blank. “Of course, Captain, I apologize for assuming.”

Chloe almost wept again at his words. He was always encouraging her to follow her desires, and here he was, throwing away what he had been working towards his whole life, just for her. She reached a hand out to squeeze his arm gently.

“It’s okay, Lucifer. I only meant that you didn’t upset me. I’ve already made my decision, I only wanted to hear your thoughts first.” She smiled at him, and a look of confusion crossed his face. She tugged at his arm and he let her lead the way back out onto the deck where Amenadiel was waiting.

“Will you choose to fly with me or with Lucifer?” Amenadiel asked her.

“I appreciate the offer Amenadiel, but I’m going to stay with Lucifer.” She stepped back and took Lucifer’s hand. “Here. On Earth.”

Lucifer looked down at their joined hands and then up at her face. “ _Chloe_ …” His expression was one of awe, as though he still couldn’t believe someone would choose him. The sight tugged at Chloe’s heart, and she suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him. She bit her lip in an effort to draw back the desire.

“If you could not see his value without me to open your eyes to it, then you truly do not deserve him,” she snapped at Amenadiel, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Hopefully, he wouldn’t smite her on the spot. To her great relief, he just continued to look down his nose at her.

“Very well then. You are making a very foolish choice, but I have an additional message from Father, to be delivered now that you have decided to remain.” He nodded at his brother.

“Lucifer, Star of the Morning, you and Chloe Jane Decker shall be charged with protecting the living souls on Earth. You may come and go as you please anywhere in the mortal realm, in Hell, and in Heaven if you so wish. Lucifer, Hell and its citizens are still your responsibility, and you would do well to make sure that they do not threaten those on Earth or in Heaven.”

“I _suppose_ I can live with that,” Lucifer huffed. He looked over at Chloe and she squeezed his hand and smiled encouragingly in response.

“I also give my affirmations,” she replied. She could feel a smile blooming and she struggled to keep it from breaking out into a full-on grin. When she met Lucifer’s gaze, she could see the same happiness reflected there. He was free. _They_ were free. Her heart swelled, and she gave in to her feelings. Leaning forwards, she brought her hand up to his face and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

He was taken by surprise at first, stiffening under her touch, before relaxing completely and kissing her back passionately. A feeling of smug satisfaction flickered in the back of his mind as he heard Amenadiel make a disgusted noise, before the sound of wings beating signalled his departure. The Captain cupped his cheek gently, her other hand finding its way into the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him closer as she parted her lips for him. He accepted her advances eagerly, beyond pleased that he didn’t need to waste time breathing, when suddenly she was torn from their embrace. 

He heard her gasp in pain, and he growled, quickly coming back to his senses. Amenadiel’s departure had meant that the humans on the two ships were free to move around again. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. Several of the humans were still admiring the St. Elmo’s Fire that had signalled the arrival of the Host, but Pierce clearly had other ideas. He hoisted the Captain into his arms, grunting with effort as she flailed and kicked at him. He managed to get an awkward hold on her and backed away towards his ship. 

Rage filled Lucifer’s vision. _How dare he_. Everything was supposed to be solved now. The curse was broken. He was free. The Captain _loved_ him. She was his. He barred his teeth in an ugly snarl, as he felt his Divinity flaring out with his emotions.

“Lucifer!” the Captain yelled, her eyes frantic. Lucifer started after them, intending to tear her from Pierce’s grasp. He would murder that man and torture his soul in Hell. There would be no escape for him.

“She’s mine now, Lucifer,” Pierce growled in warning. “You heard her agree. She’s coming with me and if you want what’s best for her, you will not interfere.

Pierce’s words interrupted his thoughts and Lucifer froze in place, taking stock of the situation. He knew Pierce couldn’t kill the Captain, even if he’d wanted to, and now that he had been restored, the human would be no match for him. They had the advantage in this situation, but he also knew that if he took Chloe away now, Pierce would never stop hunting him.

Despite the fact that he was mortal, he was still a nuisance and his status could make trouble for the Captain’s mortal friends. Lucifer preferred not to have to deal with him and the problems he could cause for the next half a century or so. If he timed it right, he could make sure Pierce never bothered them again.

Lucifer looked up and made eye contact with the Captain, nodding slightly. The fear faded from her eyes, and she stopped struggling so viciously. He hoped she had understood his meaning and would play along until he was ready. 

“I’ll be okay, Lucifer,” she whispered softly. “I can take care of myself.” She winked at him.

He turned his gaze back to Pierce and bowed his head in concession, allowing the man to herd the Captain back to his ship. 

The second they were gone, he sprang into action. He signalled to Mazikeen, who had made herself scarce when Amenadiel appeared. “I need you to disable the other ship, whatever it takes. I’m giving you have free reign, as long as you accept surrenders from Pierce’s men,” he instructed her. 

The other ship had already taken considerable damage from the earlier fight, and if Lucifer was right it shouldn’t take long at all before it was completely unable to sail. “If you need men, I’m sure Daniel and Miss Lopez would be willing to help you. They can probably get the remainder of the Captain’s crew on board as well.”

She grinned wickedly in response to his order. “Consider it done, Captain.” She saluted him and then was off. Within minutes he could hear her barking orders, herding the Captain’s meagre crew into position on his ship. He smiled to himself. That was his Maze.

“Wait for my order!” he called out to them.

Lucifer spread his wings, stretching them out to their full span, reveling at sensations he hadn’t experienced in millennium. It was like finally getting to scratch an itch that he could never reach before. With a few quick downward strokes, he was hurtling through the air, wishing he had the time to properly enjoy the feel of the sea breeze caressing his feathers. His heart leapt and his muscle memory picked up where it had left off, as though he had been flying all these years after his Fall. A mere fraction of a second later, he had reached his destination: the deck of _Sigursteinen_.

The humans standing nearby started, and he smirked, amused by their reactions. He spotted Pierce near the entrance to his cabins. He was still holding onto the Captain who was watching him carefully. She had a knowing gleam in her eye that signaled she was planning something.

“Marcus Pierce!” he called out. He stalked towards them, his wings flaring and puffing up in a threatening stance. “You will let the Captain go now.”

Pierce froze and his eyes widened slightly as he took in Lucifer. A flicker of uncertainty was visible on his face before he regained control of himself and it was replaced by stoic displeasure. 

“We had a deal, Lucifer,” he reminded him. “You cannot claim her.”

“No,” Lucifer corrected him. “We had a deal that I would duel you to the death. The Captain interrupted us, and you then brokered a new deal with her. _I_ am free to do as I please.” He stepped towards them.

Suddenly, taking advantage of Pierce’s fixation on Lucifer, the Captain twisted and kneed Pierce in the stomach. He gasped and doubled over, releasing her. Lucifer seized the moment, darting forwards. He grabbed the Captain under her arms and, with a few strokes of his wings, left Pierce’s ship behind.

Not even seconds later, he touched down gracefully on the deck of his own ship. “Now Maze!” he called upon landing, and the sounds of cannons firing answered his command. He put the Captain down gently and folded his wings, tucking them away so they vanished. The Captain blinked a few times in confusion, and he examined her, searching for any signs of injury. “Darling, are you alright?” 

“Lucifer, don’t worry, I’m fine,” she smiled at him and adjusted her clothes.

A sudden pistol shot rang out. The bullet whizzed past the Captain and struck Lucifer in the chest. He looked down at where it had hit him. It had torn a hole in his jacket. Anger flared through his body. Seriously? He liked this jacket! He had such lovely memories associated with it, and now it was ruined. That bloody _bastard_.

He looked up in the direction of the shot, just in time to see Pierce fire again. This time the bullet hit the Captain just below her collar bone and she gasped, stumbling backwards a few steps. Lucifer’s heart seized for a moment, jacket forgotten, before he forcefully reminded himself that she was immortal now. She would be fine. Her hand flew to her chest in alarm, reaching to touch the smooth skin where the bullet had impacted. Her eyes grew wide with realization.

“ _You bastard_!” she yelled.

Lucifer preened, proud of her reaction. “Nobody likes a sore loser, Pierce! It’s time for you to go down with your ship now, like a good captain!” he called across to the other man. 

Pierce, it seemed, was having none of it, and he ignored them in favour of commanding a few of his men to join in as he reloaded his pistol to fire again. 

Lucifer sighed. Some people really didn’t know when to give up. He walked over to where a plank connected the two ships, and shoved it with his boot, watching it tumble into the water. The Captain took his cue and followed his example, shoving a few more planks into the water, both of them ignoring more pointless pistol shots from the other ship. 

The cannon fire raged on, and Pierce’s ship was becoming less and less seaworthy by the second. A cannonball struck the mainmast, followed by another, and a loud crack split the air as it began to fall. 

Several members of Pierce’s crew members began to abandon ship, choosing to leave their mad captain. Some of them attempted to escape into the rowboats, while others flung themselves onto Lucifer’s ship in hope of mercy, which he magnanimously granted them.

He watched while Maze took out her frustration on _Sigursteinen_ and it began to sink. That would certainly stop Pierce from pursuing them. With any luck, he would go down with his ship. It was time to go. He nodded at the Captain, and she nodded back in understanding.

“Full sails boys! We’re going home!” she called out, and the men on board cheered, obviously looking forward to being done with the ordeal that the last twenty-four hours had been. Pride swelled in Lucifer’s chest as he watched the Captain move about, keeping the ship running and leading the patchwork crew made up of both her and Pierce’s men. She caught him looking and smiled at him. 

“If you want a rest, Captain, I can handle some of the direction. I know you’ve been through a lot today and I don’t want to overwhelm you. Besides, I do have centuries of experience.” He winked and smiled softly. 

She returned his smile and he reached out and tucked some of the hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear, tracing along her skin tentatively. He felt his stomach flutter, a new sensation. He might have had countless lovers over the years, but this experience was entirely new to him. The Captain leaned into his touch, bringing her hand up to rest on his.

“I wouldn’t mind some backup, Captain.” She replied cheekily. “I will be the first to admit a break sounds lovely, but I’m not going to leave these men to work alone. They’ve had just as confusing and baffling a day as I have.”

“But they don’t have to deal with suddenly becoming an immortal protector of Earth,” Lucifer pointed out. 

“You aren’t wrong,” she agreed. “I should probably talk to Dan and Ella about this, especially seeing as I’ll be going with you after we return to port. The _Solvor_ will need a new captain, provided you’re still interested in helping to fund her repairs.”

“Of course!” Lucifer exclaimed. “I made you a promise, didn’t I?” 

“Yes, you did.” The Captain pulled him into a warm embrace. “Thank you, Lucifer,” she whispered in his ear. “Thank you, for everything.” 

* * *

Chloe made her way over to where Ella and Dan were leaning against the railing of the ship, speaking softly as they watched _Sigursteinen_ sinking in the distance. It was mirrored by the sunset throwing soft oranges and purples over the waves. She couldn’t believe it was over. 

Before she could call out to them, Ella spotted her approaching. “Good riddance to that bastard. You can’t name a ship after a rock and expect it not to sink. That’s just downright neglectful.” She tutted and shook her head in mock sorrow. Chloe blushed, surprised at her friend’s honesty. 

“I thought you liked him,” she teased. “I seem to remember you once saying that ‘he had nice arms’?”

“Okay, so maybe his arms _were_ nice, but his personality _definitely_ needed work. I think things worked out quite well for you Chloe, hmm?” Ella nudged her with her elbow and winked. Chloe’s blush darkened and she looked down at her hands. 

“Yes—well—about that. I have a few things that I wanted to speak with you guys about.”

“Is it about Lucifer?” Dan asked. “I still don’t trust him.” 

Chloe sighed. “During the duel, after I intervened… something… happened,” she said hesitantly. “You remember when Lucifer told us about his curse?” Dan and Ella nodded. “Well, after I agreed to go with Marcus if he promised not to kill Lucifer, one of Lucifer’s brothers showed up.” 

Her friends were looking at her in confusion, and she tried to explain. “He can freeze time, which is why you don’t remember him. He stopped time and Lucifer… well… I broke the curse. Lucifer got his wings back; his angelic status was restored. His Father forgave him.”

“What?!” Ella screeched, causing her and Dan to wince. “Oh, Chloe! This is great news! I’m so happy for you!”

“So, what does this mean?” Dan asked. “Is he going back to Heaven now?” 

Chloe took a deep breath. “No… not exactly. I was also affected by the curse ending. I was… Blessed. Apparently, I’m immortal now. I spoke with Lucifer and we and came to the conclusion that we’d like to remain here, on Earth. The Host has asked us to be its guardians. Lucifer still has the responsibility of Hell, but we’re both welcome to come and go as we please. No more limits to going ashore either.”

Ella squealed and clasped her hands. “That’s so _romantic_! The two of you get to be together forever! You had better come visit me, Chloe, I want to hear all about your adventures. My ghost will haunt you if you don’t.” 

Chloe laughed at her friend’s declaration. Dan seemed less excited though, his expression was contemplative as he mused over what he’d just learned.

“What about the _Solvor_? And the shipping company? Are you just going to abandon it?” he asked, his tone slightly accusing.

“Of course not, Dan!” Chloe put a hand on his shoulder. “That’s where _you_ come in. I think it’s high time you had your own ship, and it just so happens that I’ve now got an extra one. When we get back to port, I’ll start on the paperwork. The _Solvor_ is yours. If you want it of course.”

Dan’s eyes widened in shock. “Chloe, I—I don’t know what to say—”

“It’s okay Dan.” She smiled at his baffled expression. “Lucifer is going to put up the money to repair it, and we’ll stay for a bit to make sure things work out alright. I do have one condition though.”

“Of course, Chloe, anything.”

“I want you to take Ella on, should she want it. I want to make sure she always has a place on board the _Solvor_ so that she can continue to study the stars and go on adventures.”

Ella gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Chloe could see her tearing up, as she moved forwards, thrusting her arms around her and hugging her tightly. Chloe smiled into her best friend’s hair and hugged her back.

“Thank you so so so so much. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.” She pulled back, and Dan smiled at the two of them. 

“I promise she will always have a place here. I’ll keep an eye on her,” he nodded. 

“Pffft, you mean we’ll keep an eye on each other,” Ella corrected him. Dan rolled his eyes, and Chloe laughed, drawing both of them into a hug.

A soft chuckle had her letting them go, and she looked over her shoulder to see Lucifer watching them. A familiar warmth filled her chest and she reached out to pull him forwards. Dan eyed him skeptically for a moment before relaxing.

“I suppose you’re not _too_ bad,” he admitted. “But if you hurt her, I _will_ kill you, immortal angel, or not.”

“Believe me, Daniel, if that were to happen, I would let you.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes at their exchange. “Alright you two, that’s enough.” Lucifer gently draped an arm over her, pulling her closer and she leaned against him a little.

“So, after the ship is repaired, then what? Where will you go?” Ella asked. 

“Well, first I’m going to need a new crew,” Lucifer replied. “So, I suppose we shall have to get that sorted before we go off on any wild adventures.” 

Chloe looked up at him, smiling. She had never felt so full of hope and happiness before in her life.

“And after that, I suppose, we’ll just have to see where the sea takes us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all for now! Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments! I’m still relatively new to the fanfic world, so it’s a huge compliment to see people reading and enjoying. I’ve had a lot of fun working on it these last few months!
> 
> Behind the scenes fun fact: SpinnerDolphin and I decided that the pirate lord Lucifer seduced and stole a coat from was totally Jack Sparrow :D
> 
> In case some of you are wondering if there will be another pirate adventure, the answer is yes! This is not the end! I’ve got a third story of Lucifer and Chloe’s adventures on the high seas mostly plotted out in an outline, and I’m currently trying to figure out an ending for it (with my luck it will end up being even longer than this one XD). There will be more sailor myths and sea monsters and angels and voyages to Hell in the future! 
> 
> Until then, take care of yourselves and have a lovely day!  
> -Viola


End file.
